Réécrire l'Histoire
by Aleera GiacoRavenne
Summary: L'expédition Atlantis semble enfin prendre ses marques dans la Cité et commence l'exploration de la Galaxie de Pégase afin de trouver un moyen de se protéger des Wraith. Quelle est leur surprise en voyant débarquer une jeune fille venant de leur Futur...
1. Prologue : Arrivée imprévue

****

**

* * *

**

**RÉÉCRIRE L'HISTOIRE**

* * *

**Auteur :** Funnygirl0531

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part, à part Aleera, et je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant cette fanfiction ( Je ne gagne que des reviews ! Hihi )

**Résumé :** L'expédition Atlantis semble enfin prendre ses marques dans la Cité et commence l'exploration de la Galaxie de Pégase afin de trouver un moyen de se protéger des Wraith ou de les détruire depuis qu'ils les ont réveillés. Quelle est leur surprise en voyant débarquer une jeune fille de 17 ans à travers la Porte des Etoiles qui semble venir du Futur... De leur Futur... Aucun Ship dans cette fanfiction.

**Note :** Woawww je suis toute émue, sniff sniff, voici ma première fanfiction sur la série Stargate Atlantis, j'suis toute némue !

* * *

**Cité d'Atlantis, Galaxie de Pégase, 2025**

Dans les couloirs de la Cité, la panique commençait à monter alors que l'édifice dont le bouclier était à présent totalement détruit, essuyait de plus en plus des coups porter par l'ennemi, faisant trembler tout le bâtiment. La Résistance essayait tant bien que mal de s'organiser dans chaque couloirs de la Cité, bien décider à la défendre.

« Les derniers pilotes sont attendus dans le hangar, les couloirs Ouest et Est ont été bloqués pour éviter aux trompes ennemis d'entrer grâce à leur vaisseau. La Salle de la Porte est totalement interdite jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! » Déclara une voix masculine qui retentit dans toute la Cité.

Une jeune fille brune se releva en marmonnant, et épousseta rapidement sa chemise blanche – maintenant grise - et regarda autour d'elle. L'écroulement du mur près d'elle lui avait permis de la couper de cette saleté de bestiole qui la poursuivait depuis déjà dix minutes sans relâche. Aleera, décida de se rendre tout de même dans la Salle de la Porte des Etoiles malgré l'interdiction qui venait d'être dite. Ce genre de chose ne la concerner pas, et puis tout le monde ici savait qu'elle ne respectait aucun règlement, alors il n'y avait pas de quoi s'étonner si on la voyait débarquer. Arriver devant la porte, elle la regarda quelques instants avant que celle ci ne s'ouvre d'elle même.

« Je n'avais pas dit que cet endroit était interdit ? »

Aleera fit une petit grimace en reconnaissant la voix de son père et se tourna vers lui un sourire innocent au lèvres.

« J'ai rien entendu moi... »

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années en face d'elle poussa un long soupir en marmonnant qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir était aussi désobéissant dans sa petite crise d'adolescent avant de faire un signe de main pour qu'il la rejoindre près des commandes de la Porte.

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On arrivera jamais à tous les repousser, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux... » Déclara-t-elle en pianotant un peu sur la console en face d'elle.

Sur l'écran transparent apparut enfin une carte de ce qui semblait être le tour de la planète. D'innombrables points rouges y était et continuer en plus en plus à arriver. Des vaisseaux partout, ils les entourer, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'y venir à bout.

« Seigneur ... » Laissa-t-elle échapper avec horreur en voyant tout ça.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'un bras l'attrapa et l'emmena rapidement devant la porte des étoiles. Aleera tourna son regard vers son père, qui essayait de garder son visage impassible et la traîner littéralement sous le regard parfaitement incompris de la jeune fille.

« Papa, arrête qu'est ce que tu fais ? Arrête j'ai dit, lâche moi... »

« Je vais t'envoyer sur une de nos colonies... »

« Quoi ? » La brune le regarda quelques secondes, la bouche entrouverte. « Non je ne veux pas y aller, je veux défendre la Cité ! » Continua-t-elle en se débattant de sa poigne.

« Non, tu passe la Porte et c'est tout, tu n'es pas indispensable ici... »

« Je ne veux pas partir sans toi ! »

Aleera cessa de se débattre quand deux bras puissants s'enroula autour d'elle. Son père. Il était en train de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle savait que quelque chose de grave allait se passer pour qu'il fasse ce geste d'affection, la dernière fois c'était lors de la mort de sa mère. Elle resta quelques secondes sous le choc avant de mettre ses bras autour du cou pâle de son père.

« Ecoute moi ma chérie, je suis obligé de rester ici, mais toi non... » Commença d'une voix douce son père. « Non ne m'interromps pas. Il faut que tu y ailles, je ne veux pas que tu te fasse tuer pour une raison aussi stupide, la Cité a fait son temps, elle nous a permit d'avancer dans tous les domaines, et de combattre les Wraith, mais elle n'est pas éternelle, tout comme les Hommes... J'ai vraiment besoin que tu passe cette porte Aly'... Je ne serais pas concentrer si je te savais en danger... Je ne veux pas que tu finisse comme ta mère...» Finit-il en regardant dans les yeux sa petite fille.

La jeune fille s'empêcha de faire un quelconque commentaire devant cette déclaration qui la toucha énormément. Elle finit par hocher positivement la tête et la leva et le regarda dans les yeux, elle ne remarqua qu'à se moment là le sourire triste qu'il affichait et les yeux plus brillant que d'habitude. Il se retenait apparemment de pleurer tout comme elle. Il finit par lui caressait doucement la joue en souriant tendrement...

« Tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai réussi de toute ma vie... »

Aleera ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement sous l'émotion de ce qu'elle savait être des adieux.

« Je t'aime... »

L'homme la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur le front et de la contempler quelques secondes avant de courir vers le commandes de la Porte pour activer une adresse. De son coté, la jeune brune gardait ses yeux fixés sur son père en pensant à tout ce qu'elle perdrait quand elle aura franchi l'horizon de la porte. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne ferait pas ce genre de déclaration s'il survivait à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire dans une tentative suicide de sauver la Cité. La porte finit par s'enclencher et elle se décida à faire un dernier sourire à son père qui le lui rendit. Si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devrait voir de sa vie, autant que ce soit cela. Cependant son sourire se transforma rapidement en expression d'horreur quand elle vit son père sur prendre une sorte de couteau sur son coté droit...

« Nonnnn ! »

Elle prit alors l'arme à feu qu'elle avait accroché à sa ceinture et tira droit sur la créature qui avait blesser son père. Balle qui arriva exactement où elle voulait qu'elle atterrit, entre les deux yeux. Cependant ça ne servait à rien, d'autres étaient derrière pour prendre la place de la victime...

« Cours ! »

Etouffant un sanglot en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas les repousser, elle finit par courir rapidement vers l'horizon de la porte et la passa sans pour autant éviter le tir de des Amras comme ils les avaient nommés et qui causa une longue éraflure au niveau de son bras gauche...

+++

De son coté, le Général regardait sa fille partir et se permit un soupir de soulagement. Il aurait au moins sauvé une personne, et ça serait sa fille. Son moment d'inattention permit à l'une des créatures de tirer avec son arme et un rayon le transperça de part en part au niveau de l'abdomen, le faisant s'écrouler sur la console, ses mains en sang essayant de ne pas aggraver sa blessure.. Il décida d'utiliser le dernier recours et appuya sur le bouton rouge au milieu avant de succomber.

Les Amras crièrent déjà victoire devant la mort du chef de la Cité, victoire qui ne dura que quelques secondes, puisque la Cité explosa en suivant les derniers ordres de son Dirigeant qui était encore sur la console...

La Cité d'Atlantis avait fini par tomber...

* * *

**Cité d'Atlantis, Galaxie de Pégase, 2004**

« Sheppard attendez moi... » Cria une voix.

« C'est à vous de vous dépêcher Rodney... »

« Attendez au moins que je fixe correctement mon... »

« Nouveau joujou ? » Proposa le brun en s'arrêtant un sourire au lèvres.

Rodney McKay, génie de son état – enfin c'est ce qu'il aimait penser – arriva aux coté de l'homme, totalement essoufflé. Il se baissa et mit ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration avant de se redresser avec une légère grimace. On ne pouvait pas être intelligent et sportif en même temps n'est ce pas ?

« C'est un nouveau détecteur d'énergie que j'ai créé à partir de la technologie des Anciens, j'espère pouvoir trouver toutes les sources d'énergie que nous serions succeptible de trouver autour de nous lors des prochaines missions. Qui sait on pourrait trouver un E2PZ avec ! »

« Je suis certain que votre gadget est parfait McKay, mais si vous ne bouger pas vos fesses plus vite, vous ne pourrez pas l'essayer en situation réelle... » Répondit le Major Sheppard en continuant sa marche.

L'équipe était enfin dans la salle d'embarquement. Tout le monde vérifia son matériel alors que Teyla descendit en dernier les escaliers, en souriant légèrement d'un air calme.

« Vous êtes en retard Teyla... »

« Mais non Major, la Porte n'est pas encore ouverte à ce que je vois... »

« C'est votre seule excuse ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant d'un air amusé.

Il avait vraiment l'impression de jouer à un professeur en train de sermonner ses élèves pour un devoir qu'ils n'avaient pas fait.

« Où est le Lieutenant Ford ? » Demanda la jeune Athosienne en regardant autour d'elle, et en changeant déliberemment le sujet de la conversation.

« Aucune idée... » Répondit le Militaire avant de prendre son Talkie Walkie accroché en haut de sa veste. « Lieutenant Ford, vous êtes prié de vous dépêcher de vous ramenez devant la porte illico pres... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un jeune homme noir arriva en courant par une des portes situer sur les cotés de la Salle, essayant tant bien que mal de remettre sa veste correctement ainsi que d'accrocher toute sa panoplie de parfait militaire en un tant record avant de faire un grand sourire à son supérieur.

« Vous êtes en retard Lieutenant... » Sermonna John avec une impression de déjà vu.

« La Porte n'est pas encore ouverte Major et... »

« Seigneur promettez moi de trouver de meilleures excuses la prochaine fois... » Coupa-t-il avec un léger sourire avant de se mettre en place. « Vous pouvez entrer l'adresse Docteur Weir... »

Le Docteur Weir, regardait du haut du balcon la joyeuse petite bande depuis le début, un petit sourire aux lèvres devant ce manège devenu pratiquement quotidien depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait de demander au Major Sheppard de se joindre à l'expédition, et l'air de rien, il avait accompli beaucoup depuis son arrivée même s'il ne devait pas en avoir conscience. Il avait réussi à gagner le respect du peuple Athosien en un temps record d'après Teyla, peut être à cause de sa franchise dont il faisait toujours preuve et de ses remarques quelques peu amusantes mais aussi pour tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour sauver le clan de la jeune femme.

« Je n'attendais que votre feu vert, Sheppard... Composer l'adresse... »

Le jeune informaticien près des consoles commença alors à rentrer les coordonnées. Doucement un premier chevrons s'illumina, plus un second, mais le troisième ne vint pas. Tous les symboles de la porte s'étaient enclenchés, signe d'une activation extérieure.

« Nous n'avons aucune équipe en cours... » Répondit l'homme en se tournant vers Elizabeth.

« Mettez vous en position. Activez le bouclier vite... »

Une sorte de Dôme opaque transparent se forma devant l'entrée de la porte alors que celle ci s'ouvrit... Mais rien d'autre... Tous regarder avec attention le vortex dont rien ne sorter avec une pointe d'angoisse. Le Major Sheppard arriva rapidement près de la Dirigeante d'Atlantis suivis par tout le reste de son équipe.

« Bon sang c'est quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« On détecte une pousser d'énergie dans le vortex... » Commenta une des personnes en regardant les moniteurs.

« QUOI ? » Cria Rodney en se penchant lui aussi pour voir. « Mon Dieu, elle a raison, je sais même pas si le bouclier va tenir. Ca augmente de plus en plus... Évacuer les personnes devant le bouclier... »

« Mais enfin, s'il s'agit de Wraith ? On ne va pas les laisser débarquer comme ça ! » S'insurgea le Docteur Weir.

« Madame, je pense que si le bouclier cède, les soldats en faction devant risque d'être blesser... » Commenta Aiden.

« De plus les Wraith devrait mettre plus de temps pour tous se réveiller avant de venir sur Atlantis, et je suis certaine qu'il ne possède pas ce genre de technologie... » Finit la jeune Athosienne.

« Très bien, très bien... Évacuer la... »

L'explosion du bouclier coupa la fin de sa phrase, et fit trembler un peu la salle de commandes, faisant tomber la moitié des personnes présentes à terre par la même occasion. Des petites étincelles semblaient apparaître tout atour de la porte...

« Le Bouclier a lâché ! »

« Non sérieusement ? Je n'avais pas du tout remarquer Mckay ! » Ne put se retenir de dire John en se relevant et aidant par la même occasion Elizabeth qui était tombée près de lui.

« Les données indiquent que la Porte semble être en surcharge... »

Tous regarder l'étrange phénomène qui se déroulait devant leur yeux, les militaires toujours armés, pointés de leur arme le vortex qui donnait maintenant le champ libre en absence de boucler... quand une forme passa l'horizon de la Porte un peu plus vite qu'elle ne l'aura dû. Elle avait fait pratiquement un bond d'au moins 3 mètres en avant, avant de s'étaler sur le plancher de la Cité. Celle-ci se releva rapidement pour leur laisser voir le visage d'une jeune fille de 17 ans ayant un certain air de famille avec quelqu'un qu'ils connaissent bien. Elle avait les cheveux noir, coupé court et parfaitement effilé, dont des mèches partaient dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables, des yeux couleur émeraude et une mine renfrognée alors qu'elle se tenait le bras dont la chemise était totalement maculé de sang. Aleera se tourna brusquement vers l'endroit où elle était arrivée et regarda le vortex se fermer, se doutant que son père n'avait pas survécu et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas du tout à l'endroit où elle devait être. Houla qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore. Elle se tourna lentement, son vieux 9mn hérité de son père toujours dans sa main dont le bras était blesser et pendouiller misérablement le long de son corps, pour trouver en face d'elle une troupe entière de militaire, armés lourdement et surtout les armes braqués sur elle. Oui décidement il y avait vraiment un problème là. Elle pointa son arme vers l'un d'eux en reculant vers la Porte se demandant quoi faire et paniquant légèrement, elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce d'accueil. Non rectification, elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à tomber sur Atlantis. Elle avait dû manquer un épisode... Un grand épisode même.

« Je... J'exige de parler à votre supérieur ! » Lança-t-elle d'une voix forte en pointant un à un les soldats tout autour d'elle, un air qui se voulait assuré.

Pourquoi cette requête ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée à vrai dire, elle avait dit la première chose qui lui venait en tête après le 'Seigneur me tuer pas !'.  
La surprise passait Elizabeth regarda attentivement la jeune fille, blessée, qui demandait à voir un supérieur et décida de se manifestait ne voulant pas que cela finisse en boucherie comme elle le pensait...

« C'est moi ! Je vous prierais de baisser votre arme jeune fille... »

Aleera leva les yeux vers la voix et regarda la Dirigeant d'Atlantis la bouche légèrement ouverte. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle, c'était totalement impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas être là. Son regard dévia sur les autres personnes présentes à ses cotés, elle les reconnut aussitôt, Teyla et sa magnifique tenue qu'elle avait tant voulu porter, Ford, une expression de surprise sur le visage, même Mckay, qui la regardait comme s'il demandait si elle était potentiellement dangereuse et puis elle rencontra deux yeux verts si semblable aux siens qui la fixer aussi et manqua de défaillir. Elle baissa aussitôt son arme en fixant le Major Sheppard dans les yeux, essayant d'assimiler une information à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir avant de tourner de l'oeil...

* * *

_Bip.. Bip... Bip..._

Aleera commençait à reprendre conscience en entendant ce petit bruit horrible et se maudit rapidement d'avoir mit le réveil. Réveil ? Elle n'avait pas de réveil. Devant cette constatation la jeune fille entreprit d'ouvrir un oeil pour ne voir que du blanc autour d'elle, puis un moniteur antique qui semblait prendre son pouls. Elle essaya de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passer avant de se relever brusquement en position assise quand elle se souvint de tout. Il était vivant !

« Hola du calme... »

Aleera leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du médecin qui s'occuper d'elle. Elle le détailla rapidement en essayant d'ignorer l'horrible migraine qui lui martelait le crâne. Un certain gabarit, une gentillesse dans la voix, une voix avec un accent ? Un accent qu'elle reconnut tout de suite, elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui avait ce genre d'accent...

« Carlson ? » Demanda-t-elle hébétée.

Le Docteur Beckett arrêta ses tentatives pour la recoucher quand il entendit son prénom prononcé par cette parfaite inconnue dont il s'occupait depuis hier. Comment connaissait-elle son prénom au juste ?

« Oui... Mais comment... »

La jeune fille ne laissa pas le temps à Carlson de continuer qu'elle eut une sorte de cri de joie avant de le serrer dans ses bras, le pauvre Docteur ne sachant pas quoi faire devant de débordement affectif dont il était victime. Aleera le lâcha finalement regarda chaque trait de son vissage, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres avant de lui flanquer un baiser retentissant sur les lèvres provoquant un grand éclat de rire vers sa gauche.

« Beckett avouer que vous préférez quand vos patients se réveillent ainsi ! »

La jeune fille tourna la tête et le vit, elle dévisagea littéralement le Major Sheppard sous le regard amusé du reste de son équipe. Elle savait que c'était lui, elle en avait eut l'intime conviction dès qu'elle avait croisé son regard. Il avait le même visage, quelques rides en moins, des cheveux sans aucun cheveux blanc, et un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres, un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps...

« Papa... » Murmura-t-elle...

**TBC**

* * *

Houuuuu, bon c'est court mais c'est le début hein ! Je tiens à signaler que c'est la première fic que j'écris sur la série Stargate Atlantis, et que même si j'apprécie cette série, je ne suis pas incollable dessus ! Je n'ai pas vu tous les épisodes ( étant donnéque je suis beaucoup de séries en même temps c'est difficile de toutes les voir en entier ! ) mais j'avais envie d'essayer pour changer un peu, et puis j'avais cette idée depuis un bon moment qui me trotter dans la tête.

'Fin voilà j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires !


	2. Explications

* * *

**RÉÉCRIRE L'HISTOIRE****

* * *

**

**Auteur : **Funnygirl0531

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part Aleera, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fanfiction et blablabla...

**Résumé :** L'expédition Atlantis semble enfin prendre ses marques dans la Cité et commence l'exploration de la Galaxie de Pégase afin de trouver un moyen de se protéger des Wraith ou de les détruire. Quelle est leur surprise en voyant débarquer une jeune fille de 17 ans à travers la Porte des Etoiles qui semble venir du Futur... De leur Futur... Aucun Ship dans cette fanfiction.

**

* * *

**

Merci à Piruleta, Doxidyn, Lt Laura Cadman et Lyly pour leur reviews.

* * *

Il aura fallu 10 bonnes secondes à John pour que l'information qu'il venait de recevoir arrive jusqu'à son cerveau. Cette jeune fille l'avait-elle bien appeler Papa ? Dans le doute, il regarda derrière lui, priant pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un avant d'ouvrir la bouche sans pour autant qu'un seul son ne sorte. Non il ne rêvait. Ok, il ne fallait pas paniquer, il essaya de forcer sa respiration à se calmer ainsi que les battements de plus en plus fort de son coeur. Père ? Lui ? Impossible ! Surtout en voyant l'âge que l'inconnue devant lui avait. Si c'était lui le père, ça veut dire qu'il aurait... avec... à l'âge de... ? Non vraiment c'était impossible... 

« Papa ? » Redemanda Aleera en le fixant avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Dans la tête du Major, le black out complet avait pris le contrôle. Faculté de penser… plus rien. Faculté de prendre des initiatives… nulle. Faculté de parler… aucune réponse ! Heureusement qu'une âme charitable commençait à le secouer un peu, et là il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur le parquet froid de l'infirmerie. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là au juste ? Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer de nombreux sourires amusés qui le fixer.

« Vous êtes tomber à la renverse Sheppard... »

« Ouais vous avez fait une _syncope_... » Affirma Rodney un sourire ravie aux lèvres. (1)

John se releva doucement tout en fixant la jeune fille encore allongé sur un des nombreux lit de la pièce et voyant le visage des autres, il se doutait qu'il n'avait pas fait un rêve étrange. Non c'était la réalité. Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui ?

« Euh... Il doit y avoir erreur là... » Répondit-il en regardant la jeune brune.

« Allons Sheppard... » Commença Elizabeth en regardant Aleera. « Elle vous ressemble comme 2 gouttes d'eau, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes visages, on dirait un petit John miniature en version fille... »

« Hé ! » Répondit en même temps Aleera et son futur père.

« Tiens, qu'est ce que je disais ! »

« Il faut avouer que votre ressemblance est troublante... » Finit Teyla en enfonçant un peu plus le Militaire.

« Mais je ne peux pas être son père avec l'âge que j'ai, et l'âge qu'elle a, ça voudrait dire que je l'ai faite à.. non vraiment c'est impossible... »

« On est en quelle année ? » Demanda la voix posée d'Aleera en décidant de descendre du lit, vite retenu par Carson (2) qui avait repris ses esprits. Et le petit combat entre les deux personnes recommença, Aleera tentant désespérément de se lever, le docteur Beckett lui répétant un nombre incalculable qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose avant qu'elle ne repose sa question n'ayant obtenu aucune réponse. « Quelle année ? »

« 2004 » Répondit rapidement Rodney en comprenant où voulait en venir la jeune fille. « Vous venez du futur c'est ça ? Quelle année ? »

« 2025 » Répondit la jeune fille en arrêtant de se débattre avec Beckett, une petite moue sur son visage.

« Mais enfin les voyages dans le temps sont impossible... »

C'était Ford qui avait décidé de se manifester, il avait été trop occupé à regarder la petite lutte entre Carson et sa patiente pour avoir prit la conversation avant...

« Merci Lieutenant ! » S'exclama son supérieur en remarquant enfin quelqu'un de son coté. « C'est impossible ! »

« Vous ne le savait peut être pas, mais SG1 a déjà fait plus d'une fois un voyage dans le Passé... » Tempéra Elizabeth.

« Oui mais eux avaient une machine créer par les Anciens ou une irruption solaire au moment où il passait la Porte, et puis en voyant la tête de Mademoiselle ici présente, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à atterrir ici... »

« Ca c'est certain... »

« Qui nous prouve qu'elle vient du futur au juste ? Je veux dire ce n'est peut être pas le cas... » Dit posément Aiden en évitant le regard noir de l'adolescente.

« Carson ? Vous pouvez ... ? »

« Bien sur, il suffit que mademoiselle se tient tranquillement assez longtemps pour que je puisse faire une prise de sang... » Répondit le médecin en faisant un petit sourire à Aleera qui ne fit qu'émettre un 'humpf'. « Ca veut dire oui ? »

* * *

Beckett arriva dans la Salle de réunion, un brin fatigué et tenant sous son bras les résultats de l'analyse qu'on lui avait demandé et bien sur, un bon café pour se remettre les idées en place. Il s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise et ouvrit son rapport avant de lever les yeux vers toute l'équipe SGA 1 au complet et bien entendu le Docteur Weir.

« Alors ? »

« Et bien, après examen, je peux vous dire qu'elle est en parfaite santé hormis l'état de son bras, qu'elle possède le gène des Anciens et aussi affirmer à 99,9 que la moitié du patrimoine génétique de cette jeune fille est similaire à celui du Major Sheppard... » Il prit une petite pause avant de regarder le-dit Major, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Félicitations, vous êtes Papa ! »

John, lui, préféra tourner le dos à toute la petite assemblée et regarda d'un air pensif la porte des étoiles qui se dressait la grande baie vitrée. Alors comme ça dans un Futur plus ou moins lointain, il deviendrait père ? Il n'avait jamais pensé à cela, il trouvait qu'il n'était pas assez 'mature' comme l'aurait dit Rodney pour avoir une si grande responsabilité. C'était tout de même un enfant par rien. Une foule de questions commençaient à lui venir en tête. Avait-il été un bon père ? Est ce qu'il était attentionné ? Est ce qu'il s'était bien occupé d'elle quand elle était bébé ? Sa mère qui était-elle ? La connaissait-il déjà ?

« John vous êtes avec nous ? » Demanda la voix inquiète d'Elizabeth qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Il se retourna finalement vers eux, essayant de reprendre une attitude parfaitement décontracté.

« Vous disiez ? »

« Nous pensions l'interroger dans le but de savoir des éléments importants pour combattre les Wraith, je veux dire, elle vient du Futur, elle peut nous dire s'ils ont trouvé un quelconque moyen de défense non ? »

« Sauf votre respect Madame, je doute qu'elle puisse nous construire une super machine Anti-Wraith même en sachant de là où elle arrive, elle me semble vraiment jeune... »

« Le Lieutenant Ford a raison... » Continua Teyla d'un ton parfaitement calme. « Et puis je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas trop la pousser dès le début. Nous savons tous qu'il nous faut un moyen pour combattre les Wraith ou pour s'en protéger mais nous devons prendre du temps pour la ménager. Je ne suis pas spécialiste en ce qui concerne les voyages dans le temps comme vous disiez, mais elle est doit sûrement être désorientée... »

« Exacte, je voulais en venir à ce point... » Coupa Carson en regardant ses feuilles en face de lui. « Elle a été blessé gravement au bras droit, je ne sais pas quel type d'arme a été utilisé, mais la blessure devrait mettre du temps à cicatriser. Elle est un peu faible aussi, et si elle a un choc émotionnel en plus de cela... »

« Un choc émotionnel ? » Demanda Sheppard.

« Vous ne l'avez peut être pas remarquer Major, mais elle vient d'un monde où toutes les personnes qu'elle connaît n'existe pas, ou sont plus vieux qu'ils ne le devraient l'être... »

« En effet, y'a de quoi avoir choc... » Approuva Rodney en sortant de sa veste une barre de céréale qu'il commença à ouvrir.

« Des hypothèses pour comprendre comment elle a atterrit ici Rodney ? »

« Hum ? Oh oui bien chur... » Le scientifique finit rapidement sa bouchée de céréales qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de continuer. « Nos ordinateurs avaient enregistrés un poussé d'énergie juste après l'ouverture du Vortex, poussé d'énergie qui a complètement fait sauté le bouclier. Bref, vous ne savez peut être pas mais l'espace temps n'est pas un plan – dans le sens où il n'est pas totalement droit et lisse comme une feuille de papier – il est plus ou moins courbé selon la distribution de masse... »

« Ca vous parle peut être à vous McKay mais pour moi c'est aussi parlant que du Chinois... » Marmonna John en décidant d'aller finalement s'asseoir.

« Et bien pour expliquer plus simplement, plus un corps est dense, plus il courbe l'espace temps. L'énergie pour briser ainsi le bouclier doit vraiment être puissante, plus que l'aurait fait une sorte de bombe avec un E2PZ, une énergie assez forte pour courber l'espace temps et créer un trou de ver... »

« McKay, vous parlez encore Chinois... »

« Vous voyez ce que c'est qu'un trou noir ? » Il continua en voyant que tout le monde hochait la tête. « Et bien un trou de ver, au lieu de tout garder tout ce qu'il tombe dedans comme le fait un trou noir, envoie tout ce qu'il tombe dedans à un autre endroit, un peu comme le ferrait une porte des étoiles. Il s'agit en fait d'une sorte de puit si vous voulez... » (3)

« Un puit ? » Répéta Teyla d'un air dubitatif.

« Oui un puit... »

« Un puit ? » répéta de nouveau John.

« Oui un puit ! » Grogna de nouveau le scientifique.

« Un puit qui fait passer quelqu'un de 2025 à 2004 ? » Demanda doucement Ford en haussant un sourcil.

« Et bien le fait qu'elle ait passé la porte des étoiles à ce moment a du être un des facteurs de ce petit voyage, désolé moi je suis expert en astrophysique et non en voyage temporel... »

Sheppard eut un air pensif pendant quelques secondes avant de faire un sourire moqueur au scientifique.

« Vous n'en savez rien en faite n'est ce pas ? »

« Il me faut juste un peu de temps, Einstein n'a pas écrit les théories de la relativité en 2 heures ! »

« Hé bien on va vous laissez potasser la dessus Rodney, nous allons organiser une petite... réunion avec la jeune fille et quelques autres scientifiques... Je viens de remarquer qu'on ne connaissait même pas son prénom... » Finit Elizabeth en se levant.

* * *

Aleera était à présent assise devant une douzaine de personnes qui la fixer, et la mettant légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire en voyant tous ces regards sur elle et elle n'aimait pas du tout cela. Elle n'avait fait que remonté le temps de 21 ans... oui bon d'accord on avait des raisons pour la regarder comme ça mais ils auraient pu faire un effort pour essayer d'être plus discret. Elle essaya de garder pour elle ses remarques et attendit que quelqu'un lui pose une question, après tout c'était pour cela qu'on l'avait emmené ici non ? Certaines séquences d'anciens films qu'apprécie son père lui revenait en mémoire 'Ne jamais divulguer trop d'informations qui modifierait le futur, sinon cela provoquerait une réaction en chaîne qui pourrait résulter par la fin du monde...' ou un truc du genre, elle ne se rappelait plus les paroles exacts... 

« Enfin, arrêter de la regarder comme si elle avait trois têtes ! » S'exclama Carson en entrant dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. « Désolé pour le retard... »

Décidément la jeune fille adorait vraiment cet homme, que ce soit maintenant ou dans le futur...

« Bien nous pouvons alors commencer... » Annonça le Docteur Weir avant de regarder l'adolescente avec un petit sourire rassurant... « Tu pourrais peut être te présenter ? »

« Ah oui, j'ai un peu oublier avec tout ça... » Avoua doucement Aleera. « Et bien, je m'appelle Aleera Ann Sheppard... » La jeune fille n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire en entendant une quinte de toux venant de son père qui venait sûrement manquer de s'étouffer, elle se doutait que ça faisait plus d'effet quand elle le disait à voix haute... « ... j'ai 17 ans et je suis la fille du Général John Sheppard.. »

« Général ? Moi ? J'ai réussi même avec mon dossier ? » Coupa le dit futur Général un sourire aux lèvres...

« C'est pas le moment... » Grogna Rodney en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Oui Général et dirigeant d'Atlantis... »

« Hé moi alors ? » S'exclama Elizabeth en oubliant son air autoritaire.

« Vous aviez décidé de prendre une petite retraite pour vous occupez de vos jumelles, et vous aviez préférez repartir sur Terre pour prendre le poste de Dirigeante au Secrétariat de la Défense de la Terre... » Annonça-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Des jumelles ? »

Finalement, Aleera s'amusait plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, son sourire devint encore plus grand en entendant tous les murmures qui parcouraient la salle, elle était certaine que tout le monde voulait savoir ce qu'il ou elle était devenu, mais elle hésitait à tous leur dire, après tout, ça pourrait tout chambouler non ?

« Que s'est-il passé avant que tu ne franchisse la porte des étoiles ? »

Le sourire de la jeune fille se fana rapidement, et elle fit même une petite grimace, elle s'était attendue à cette question, mais pas si tôt à vrai dire...

« Nous venions d'ordonner l'évacuation de la Cité, nous étions assiégés, et nous savions que le bouclier qui englobait Atlantis ne tiendrait pas plus d'une journée... »

« Vous avez réussi à le faire marcher ? » Coupa l'un des scientifique qu'elle n'identifia pas.

« Oui, il était alimenté à lui seul par 2... hum c'est quoi déjà le mot... »

« E2PZ ? »

« Oui voilà, l'intensité des frappes ne laissait qu'une journée pour évacuer toutes les personnes qui vivaient dans la Cité, je ne sais pas si c'est le cas ici, mais presque tout Atlantis est habité chez moi. Il ne restait plus que des militaires et d'autres venus en renforts des différentes bases que nous avions, pour essayer de défendre encore la Cité... »

« Pourquoi ne pas être tout simplement parti ? » Suggéra une voix aigüe qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout.

« Pardon ? Laisser la Cité à des ennemis comme eux ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Ils auraient récupérer toutes les informations contenus dans la Base des Anciens ! » S'exclama Aleera en foudroyant du regard la scientifique qui avait posé la question.

« Pas de doute, c'est la fille de Sheppard... » Murmura Elizabeth à Teyla près d'elle qui ne fit qu'aquiessait avec un léger sourire avant de reprendre à voix haute. « Et ensuite ? »

Aleera fixa encore la scientifique blonde quelques secondes avant de continuer...

« Nous avions essayé de protéger la Cité durant plusieurs heures, mais nous étions inférieurs en nombre... Et ils avaient réussi à briser le bouclier... Nous avions donc décider d'évacuer le plus de monde avant de finalement faire ce qui devait être fait en dernier recours... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et croisa les bras en poussant un petit soupir de lassitude, elle se doutait bien que quelques uns n'avaient peut être pas compris même s'ils étaient de 'brillants' scientifiques.

« Vous avez enclenché l'autodestruction d'Atlantis... »

Ce n'était pas une question, ce n'était juste qu'une phrase affirmative auquel la jeune fille répondit par un hochement de tête...

« Oh ! » Tout le monde se tourna vers Sheppard. « Je suis mort alors ? »

« Tout est relatif Major... »

« Dans quel sens ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Et bien il me semble qu'il existe plusieurs paradoxes dans les Voyages dans le Temps, comme le paradoxe du Grand Père : Imaginons un individu X qui tue un homme Y qui se trouve être le père ou le grand père de X, alors X ne naîtra pas... » (4)

« Vous voulez dire que si l'on tue le Major Sheppard, cela tuera aussi Aleera ? » Demanda Teyla en essayant de comprendre.

« C'est une possibilité... »

« Génial... » Grommela Aleera en regardant son père d'un air de dire 't'as pas intérêt à te faire descendre...'

« Mais ce n'est pas sur, on peut supposer qu'il existe plusieurs lignes de temps, parce que si je continue mon explication de tout à l'heure, nous avions un autre paradoxe : Si X ne naît pas alors qui a tué l'individu Y ? On peut en déduire qu'il y aura 2 ligne de temps, une ligne où Y n'est pas tué et engendre X ou un des ses parents, et une autre une autre où Y est tué et X n'est pas né... » (5)

« Migraine, Rodney, migraine... » Marmonna Sheppard en se massant déjà les tempes.

« Oh j'ai oublié le paradoxe de l'écrivain ! »

« Oh non, je croyais qu'il n'y en avait que 2 » S'exclama Aleera qui apparemment adoré autant que son paternel les explications scientifiques...

« Il parle de quoi ce paradoxe ? » Demande d'un ton intéressé Elizabeth...

« Une boucle de causalité, un événement qui devient la propre cause de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un et qui... » (6)

« Mais bon au final, je suis mort ou pas ? » Coupa rapidement John en se levant de sa chaise.

« Heu... »

Aleera regarda le scientifique quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, elle avait compris qu'il avait passé plus d'une demi heure à expliquer les différents paradoxes d'un voyage dans le temps pour pas grand chose...

« Ne me dites pas que vous n'en savez rien... »

« Et bien si je vous tue et qu'elle disparaît d'un claquement de doigt cela voudra dire que c'était la première proposition ! »

« Et si on en revenait au sujet principal messieurs ? » Demanda Elizabeth en regardant Aleera. « Les Wraith ont donc réussi à venir à bout d'Atlantis ? »

« Les Wraith ? » Répéta la jeune fille totalement perdue, se demandant de quoi parlait la jeune femme devant elle. Elle finit par avoir une petite illumination dans son esprit... « Ah oui, je m'en souviens, vous ne leur avait pas encore botter les fesses à eux ? »

Voyant le silence prendre place après sa phrase, elle se dit mentalement qu'elle avait peut être dit quelque chose de totalement stupide, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi à vrai dire...

« Qui vous... nous... enfin bref qui attaqué la Cité ? » Demanda John à sa fille.

« Les Amras... Vous ne les connaissez pas ? » Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite. « Et bien ça va pas tarder alors, vous avez de la chance, ce sont de sales bestioles parfaitement hideuse avec des... »

« Les Wraith, comment ils ont été détruit ? » S'exclama Rodney en s'approchant de l'adolescente.

« Et bien... Je... je ne sais pas... Je ne m'en rappelle plus... » Bégaya-t-elle sur le coup.

« QUOI ! Tu dois bien le savoir... »

« Je sais plus, je n'ai jamais aimé l'Histoire et puis il me semble que j'ai séché ce cour là... » Finit-elle à voix basse en baissant la tête.

« Oh non c'est la meilleure celle là, on a une fille qui vient d'un futur où y'a plus de ces suceurs de sang et elle ne se souvient plus comment elle a fait pour les détruire, merveilleux... » Fit Rodney d'un ton sarcastique...

« Tu peux parler _Meredith, _la seule chose que je sais c'est que c'est pas grâce à une de tes génialissimes idées sinon tu m'en aurais fait l'éloge comme tu le fais si souvent avec tes autres joujous ! » Cria Aleera d'un ton énervé.

Elle regarda quelques secondes le scientifiques qui avait fermés les yeux, une grimace déformant son visage.

« Meredith ? » Demanda en parfait synchronisme Teyla et Aiden.

« Rodney, vous vous appelez en faite Meredith ? »

Elizabeth essaya d'effacer tant bien que mal l'énorme sourire qu'elle avait tandis que la moitié de la pièce ne se gênait pas pour rire doucement. Le grand et narcissique Rodney McKay avait en faite un prénom de fille ?

« C'est... une longue histoire... » Répondit Rodney, en inspirant profondément avant de foudroyer littéralement du regard Aleera qui ne fit qu'un petit sourire innocent en guise de réponse... « Tu me paieras ça... »

« Oh... » Commença l'adolescente comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. « Je crois que je m'en rappelle... Dites moi d'abord si il y a un certain Docteur Kavanagh parmi vous... »

« C'est moi ! » Se hâte de dire une voix masculine avant qu'une silhouette ne sorte du groupe et ne vient à sa rencontre. « Je suis connu c'est ça ? C'est moi qui ait trouvé le moyen de détruire les Wraith ? » Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Non pas vraiment... » Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire ironique avant de lui flanquer un coup de poing de sa main gauche – son bras droit lui faisant encore mal – mettant directement K.O le scientifique qui tomba dans un bruit mat sur le sol. « Non de Dieu ! Qu'est ce que ça fait mal, mais ça en valait le coup... Ca c'était pour m'avoir traiter de sale petite gamine la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu... » Aleera se tourna finalement vers le groupe, restait parfaitement immobile durant la scène – tout le monde avait l'air d'aimer Kavanagh autant qu'elle apparemment – une grimace inscrite sur le visage et secouant sa main endolorie dans tous les sens. « Je me souviens de quelque chose qui permettrait de détruire les Wraith... »

**TBC...**

* * *

Dans le prochain épisode, comment Aleera essayait de faire à son environnement. Disons que ça sera des petites scènes entre elle et un autre personnage, Aiden, Teyla, Elizabeth... John bien sur... Et aussi le début de la recherche de l'arme pour détruire les Wraith... (Partie peut être en 2 Parties en y repensant...) 

N'hésiter pas à me laisser des commentaires, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, ça fait toujours plaisir d'être lu...

**(1)** Dans le 4° épisode de la saison 1, je ne me souviens plus du nom de l'épisode, mais John se moque de Rodney en disant 'Syncope' puisque celui ci n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ce terme (J'vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs ! )

**(2)** Voilà, pas de faute là, contente Lt Laura Cadman ? Lol

**(3)** Moi je dis Merci Einstein pour toute l'explication scientifique que je viens de faire...

**(4) Paradoxe du Grand père :** X a un grand-père  
X revient dans le passé et tue son grand-père avant que ce dernier ait eu un enfant  
X ne peut donc pas exister (Puisqu'il a tué son grand père...)  
Donc X ne tue pas son grand-père (Puisqu'il n'existe pas...)  
Alors X peut exister (Puisque finalement le Grand Père n'a pas été tué...)  
Donc X revient dans le passé et tue son grand-père avant que ce dernier ait eu un enfant... Etc...  
ou plus simplement : Je remonte dans le temps pour tuer mon grand-père à une époque où mon père n'est pas né. Si mon grand-père est mort, mon père n'a pas pu naître, donc moi non plus, donc je n'ai pas pu remonter le temps pour tuer mon grand-père. Donc ce dernier engendre mon père qui m'engendre et moi je peux alors remonter le temps pour finalement tuer mon grand-père. Etc, etc... Vous avez compris ou pas ? Lol

**(5) Théorie du Multivers** selon Hugh Everett

**(6) Paradoxe de l'écrivain :** en citant l'exemple le plus connu, si à la place de tuer son grand-père notre arrivant du futur lui donne un livre qui le fera devenir célèbre. L'homme n'ayant jamais rien écrit deviendra donc célèbre simplement en recopiant ce livre. Il n'aura donc jamais été crée mais juste recopié !


	3. Prendre ses marques Part 1

**

* * *

**

**RÉÉCRIRE L'HISTOIRE**

* * *

**Auteur :** Funnygirl0531 

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part, à part Aleera, et je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant cette fanfiction ( Je ne gagne que des reviews ! Hihi )

**Résumé :** L'expédition Atlantis semble enfin prendre ses marques dans la Cité et commence l'exploration de la Galaxie de Pégase afin de trouver un moyen de se protéger des Wraith ou de les détruire depuis qu'ils les ont réveillés. Quelle est leur surprise en voyant débarquer une jeune fille de 17 ans à travers la Porte des Etoiles qui semble venir du Futur... De leur Futur... Aucun Ship dans cette fanfiction.

* * *

Merci à Lt Laura Cadman, Clélia, Piruleta, Unreal Dream et doxidyn pour leur reviews au chapitre précédent

* * *

« Arrêter de faire l'enfant... »

Cela faisait 1 semaine qu'Aleera était arrivé ici, et pendant une semaine elle n'avait fait que visiter la Cité le plus possible pour savoir si elle était déjà comme elle la connaissait. Après tout, elle était curieuse de voir comment tous les monde vivait dans ce complexe dont il ne comprenait pas vraiment toute la technologie. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait peut être dû écouter plus attentivement les explications du 'vieux' Rodney, et qu'elle aurait dû assistait à tous ses cours d'Histoire, mais qu'importe... Présentement, la jeune fille était à l'infirmerie, allongée sur un lit et se débattant avec un Carson qui essayait de lui faire une prise de sang. Il était pratiquement allongé sur elle, sur le coté droit et essayait tant bien que mal de retenir son bras le plus fermement possible pour y planter l'aiguille sans lui faire mal...

« Non, j'veux pas, j'aime pas les prises de saaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ! »

Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, elle cria quand elle sentit l'aiguille se planter dans son bras...

« J'arrive pas à croire jusqu'où je dois aller pour avoir un peu de votre sang jeune fille... »

« J'arrive pas à croire que vous avez osé me planter cette aiguille, ça fait mal ! » S'exclama la jeune fille en grimaçant. « En plus vous êtes lourd ! »

« Vous essayez de me vexer ? » Demanda le Médecin toujours installé sur elle.

« Si c'était le cas, ça marcherait ? »

« Pas le moins du monde... »

« Tant pis j'aurais au moins essayer... » Soupira Aleera avant que Carson ne daigne enfin se lever, un tube de sang en pleine main et un fin sourire aux lèvres... « Dites vous pouvez arrêter de me vouvoyer parce que ça me fait... bizarre... »

« Ah oui ? » Demanda Beckett d'un ton intéressé.

La jeune fille poussa un léger soupir, toute la semaine, elle avait été poursuivit par quelques personnes qui voulaient savoir ce qu'elles étaient devenus dans le futur, et bien entendu, elle n'avait rien répondu parce qu'elle ne voulait pas déclenché de crises de larme – si le destin de la-dite personne en face d'elle n'avait pas prévue ce qu'elle allait rencontrer – un développement en arrogance – pour ceux qui se trouvera être de grands scientifiques reconnus à travers la Galaxie – et aussi il fallait l'avouer parce qu'elle avait envie de les faire attendre...

« Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui malgré notre petite... bagarre, je vous autorise à me poser une seule question... »

Elle regarda quelques secondes le Médecin qui semblait réfléchir au lieu de poser une question par impulsion comme beaucoup l'aurait fait...

« Est ce que j'aurai une vie heureuse ? » Demanda Carson d'une voix douce.

« Oui... » Répondit Aleera dans un souffle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Vous savez, je m'attendais à cette question, à chaque fois que nous parlions ensemble, vous me disiez tout le temps que c'était le plus important pour vous... » Avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

« Alors, nous avons le temps de parlez ensemble tous les deux ? »

Le Docteur Beckett était heureux de la réponse qu'il avait eu, il allait avoir une vie heureuse, quoi demander d'autre ? Mais cette jeune fille semblait connaître presque toutes les personnes présentes à Atlantis, quoi de plus normal en sachant que son père était le dirigeant de la Cité à son époque, mais il faut dire qu'il était de nature curieuse, et tant qu'elle parlait du Futur, il pouvait toujours écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire non ?

« Ohhhh oui, on se fait des petites conversations presque tous les jours, vous vous occupez de l'aile hospitalier de la Cité, et comme il y a peu de travail avec le progrès de la médecine, j'arrive toujours à me glisser dans votre bureau pour parler de tout et de rien... Enfin c'est surtout vous qui parlez mais j'aime bien vous écoutez... »

Aleera ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle parlait avec un air un peu triste en se rappelant tout ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, même si la Cité avait finit par être détruite – petit air triste que Carson remarqua tout de suite...

« ... D'ailleurs je vais vous avouez une chose, j'étais tomber amoureuse de vous quand j'avais 10 ans... » La jeune fille eut un petit rire. « ... j'avais toujours voulu vous embrassez et j'ai finalement tenu cette promesse que je m'étais faite la semaine dernière ! »

« Je suis content d'avoir assez de charme pour qu'une jeune fille puisse tomber dans mes bras avec l'âge que je devais avoir... » Rigola Beckett en s'asseyant sur le lit à coté de l'adolescente avant de rependre d'un ton calme « Je peux vérifier l'état de vo... de ton bras ? »

Aleera poussa un petit soupir en relevant la manche de sa chemise à manche longue et tandis son bras bandait. Ces satanés armes, elle détestait la sensation que ça faisait quand elle se trouver sur la trajectoire du rayon. Ca faisait comme une sorte d'électrocution, avant de sentir la chair se déchirait d'elle même, bref, ça n'était pas la joie, et même si elle n'avait presque plus mal, la blessure était toujours aussi hideuse.

« Voyons voir ça... » Commença-t-il en déroulant doucement le bandage. « Hou c'est pas jolie... »

« Oui je sais, je crois que je ne vais pas porter de haut à manche courte avant un long moment... » Commenta la jeune fille.

« Je ne peux rien faire de plus que de soulager la douleur mais il faudra que ça guerisse tout seul... »

Et sur cette phrase, il refit le bandage d'un geste expert et rapide mais pourtant attentionné avant de lever la tête vers la jeune fille qui le regarder un sourire en coin ornant ses lèvres. Définitivement, elle est comme Sheppard, surtout avec ce sourire, pensa le Docteur avant de lui rendre son sourire.

Ce fut finalement Aleera qui brisa le petit silence qui régnait à l'infirmerie.

« Bon et bien je vais vous laissez travailler, vous devez sûrement tout un tas de beaux militaires à soigner et je dois passer voir Teyla... »

« Beaux militaires ? »

« Ne dites surtout pas ça à mon père... » Murmura la jeune fille sous le ton de la confidence, un sourire innocent aux lèvres...

« Ca dépends, tu te laissera faire à la prochaine prise de sang ? »

* * *

Aleera était contente de sa visite chez Beckett malgré le fait qu'elle ressente encore la douleur à son bras gauche à cause de cette satané prise de sang, non mais franchement à quoi ça lui servait au juste ? Se petite discussion avec lui, lui avait rappelé de bons souvenirs, et même sa petite dispute pour la prise de sang lui avait donné le sourire en se souvenant que cela se passer pareil chez elle. Arriver devant les quartiers de l'Athosienne, elle frappait doucement en entendant une réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« Entrer... »

L'adolescente eut un sourire en remarquant le petit attroupement qu'il y avait devant elle, apparemment Teyla laissait toujours sa porte ouverte à tous, et si une personne voulait y entrer et rester un peu, il le pouvait sans qu'elle ne s'en offense.

« Aleera... Comment allez vous ? »

« Oh pitié, je crois que je devrais passé une annonce à toute la Cité pour qu'on arrête de me vouvoyer... » Fit la jeune fille en guise de réponse, avec une petite moue.

Ben c'était vrai, elle n'avait que 17 ans, pourquoi tout le monde devait faire cela à chaque fois ? En plus, elle se sentait vieille quand on faisait cela à chaque fois...

« Comment vas-tu ? » Répéta la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

« Bien, même si Carson a joué au boucher et qu'il m'a pris encore une fois du sang, il m »a carrément plaquer contre le lit, regarder j'ai encore les marques ! »

Et comme pour prouver ce qu'elle venez de dire, elle leva son bras où un petit pansement était déposé à l'endroit de sa prise de sang et montra une toute petite marque rouge qui ressemblait à une trace de doigt...

« Que me vaut ta visite ? »

« Et bien j'aimerais savoir... » Commença la jeune fille un peu mal à l'aise. « Je me demandais si vous pouvez m'apprendre un peu à me battre... comme vous je veux dire... »

Un simple haussement de sourcil répondit à sa requête avant que Teyla ne fasse un grand sourire.

« Puis-je savoir la raison de cette demande ? »

« Parce que c'est nécessaire pour que je puisse partir avec vous par la Porte ? » Essaya l'adolescente en sachant pertinemment qu'elle mentait.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda l'Athosienne d'un air légèrement suspicieux.

Elle aurait du s'en doutait, Teyla savait toujours quand elle mentait dans son Futur, ça devenait à devenir agaçant, et croire qu'elle avait cette faculté ici aussi. Décidant de baisser les armes, elle poussa un petit soupir en baissant légèrement la tête.

« Parce que je suis totalement nulle au combat au corps à corps, et que j'ai envie de savoir me défendre si le cas se présente... »

Elle releva la tête en entendant la réponse qu'elle avait toujours voulu entendre...

« Très bien, je vous donne donc rendez vous Mercredi à 8h ça te va ? »

Aleera s'empêcha de sauter de joie, chez elle, la jeune femme - qui n'était plus jeune que ça en y repensant – n'avait jamais voulu lui apprendre, parce que c'était trop dangereux, qu'elle pourrait la blesser pendant les entraînement bref...

« Oui chef ! » Répondit la jeune fille en faisant le salut militaire avant de sortir en courant pour ne pas laisser le temps à Teyla de revenir sur sa décision.

Celle-ci de son coté, regardait le phénomène qu'elle avait devant elle, la jeune fille était pétillante de vie malgré ce qu'elle avait affronté, elle en éprouvait du respect, peu de personne aurait le même tempérament après tout cela, mais elle n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était la fille du Major Sheppard...

* * *

Alors qu'elle courrait dans les couloirs, à une intersection, Aleera se retrouva brusquement expulsé en arrière et tomba dans un bruit mat sur les fesses en poussant un petit cri aiguë. Elle releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Aiden qui lui était dans une position similaire à elle. Celui-ci s'empressa d'ailleurs de se redresser avant d'aider la jeune fille à se relever.

« Désolé, je ne vous avez pas vu... »

La jeune fille ferma quelques secondes les yeux, oui il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse cette annonce pour que tout le monde la tutoie ou elle risquerait de hurler de frustration la prochaine fois que cela se produirait.

« C'est Aleera, et pas de vouvoiement... » Répondit la jeune fille d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité laissant un Ford un peu mal à l'aise. « Désolé... Hum... Ford, qu'elle est votre grade ici ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton curieux.

« Lieutenant... »

« Et bien je suis désolé Lieutenant Ford, à la fois pour vois avoir bousculer, mais aussi pour cet écart de conduite... » Annonça solennellement la jeune fille un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Excuses acceptés » Répondit Aiden en lui rendant son sourire. « Appelle moi Aiden alors... »

« Marché conclu ! » S'exclama la jeune fille en oubliant ses fesses encore endoloris. « Puis-je savoir où tu te rendais avant de faire un vol plané comme moi ? »

« S'entraîner dans une salle de tir aménageé... »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Aleera toute excité. « Je peux venir ? S'il te plait... »

« Je ne crois pas que... »

« S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait... »

L'adolescente avait perdu toute decense et continuer de supplier le jeune homme, ne lui laissant pas le temps de la contredire.

« D'accord, d'accord... »

Aleera s'empêcha de crier de joie encore une fois, mais fit quand même une bise sur la joue de Ford en guise de remerciement et s'accrocha à son bras comme si elle était à une sorte de soirée, et Aiden son cavalier, dont le regard était amusé par le comportement super-active de la jeune fille.

« Tu va voir, je vais te montrer, je tire vraiment bien ! »

« Tu sais te servir d'une arme ? »

Aiden de son coté commençait déjà à apprécier la jeune fille. Après tout, il était tellement rare de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un moins âgé que lui, personne qui en plus devait savoir tout sur Atlantis et même sur la Terre d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, alors il était bien décidé à en profiter pour parler avec elle. En plus son caractère était plutôt attachant, il était certain que personne ne pourrait la détestait, enfin toute personne saine d'esprit...

« Bien sur ! C'est pas parce que je suis une fille et que j'ai 17 ans et que je tire comme un pied... »

Elle arriva enfin à la salle, totalement équipé pour s'entraîner aux différents tires, et se boucha rapidement les oreilles, immédiatement imité par le Lieutenant, elle regarda les autres tiraient d'un air très intéressé et regardait aussi les résultats sur les cibles avec un petit sourire en voyant que certains tiraient vraiment mal...

« Ca t'impressionne ou non ? » Demanda Ford quand les tires s'interrompirent.

« Pas vraiment, en plus la moitié ne sait même pas tirer... » Répondit Aleera avec un petit sourire. « Lui là... » Elle désigna un homme blond qui regardait sa cible avec une petite grimace. « Il ne se tient pas bien quand il tire, du coup, il rate la moitié de ses tires. Lui... » Elle désigna l'homme qui passa près d'eux et qui sortait de la salle en marmonnant. « ... Il a peur à chaque fois qu'il utilise son arme, à chaque fois qu'il tire, il ferme pendant une seconde ses yeux et presse la détente, et rate bien évidement sa cible à la moitié de ses tires... et Elle... » Et désigna d'un signe de tête la seule femme de la Salle. « ...elle tire bien mais elle a tendance à oublier que son chargeur n'est pas illimité puisqu'elle ne fait que des tires de barrages... »

Aiden regarda la future fille de son supérieur d'un air étonné devant toutes ces révélations. Il se demandait comment une jeune fille aussi jeune pouvait savoir tout cela en regardant quelques secondes les autres tirer.

« Disons, que j'ai eu un petit entraînement privé... » Expliqua rapidement la jeune fille avant de courir vers un stand libre suivit de près par le Lieutenant Ford qui voulait voir comment elle se débrouillait pour tirer.

Après tout c'était bien de critiquer les autres, mais si elle n'était pas mieux...

« Aiden dis lui de me passer l'arme ! » Gémit doucement la jeune fille au soldat qui refusait de lui donner.

« Sergent, passer lui... » Soupira Ford.

« Mais mon Lieutenant... »

« Passer lui, nous allons voir si elle sait faire que des critiques sur les autres qui méritent d'être écouter ou non avec ce petit test... »

Malgré un désaccord parfaitement visible, le Sergent tendit l'arme à Aleera qui s'empressa de la prendre avec un grand sourire et se mit en position de tire après avoir mi un cache-oreille pour le bruit. Elle se tenait parfaitement droite, les jambes légèrement écartées, et les bras devant elle tenant fermement l'arme à bout de bras, sa main droite dont l'index était déjà sur la détente, et sa main gauche soutenant l'arme.. Aiden ne pouvait qu'approuver la position parfaite qu'elle avait prise et fit un petit signe pour lui donner le feu vert.

Aleera ferma un oeil tira et après deux secondes de silence tira deux coup de feu avant de se trouver vers Ford, un grand sourire aux lèvres et en lui retendant l'arme. Celui ci regarda la cible qui revenait mécaniquement vers lui, et attrapa l'arme à feu avant de regarder ébahi le résultat qui s'affichait devant lui. Un trou au milieu de ce qui devrait être les deux yeux et un en plein milieu du coeur.

« C'est comme ça qu'on tire... » Commenta le jeune fille en lui mettant une main sur l' épaule, contente de son effet...

« Hum... Surtout rappelle moi autant de fois que possible de ne pas trop t'énerver... »

Et pour seule réponse il eut un grand éclat de rire joviale...

**TBC...**

* * *

Oui je sais, j'avais répondu aux reviewers que je ne posterais la suite que dans 2 semaines, mais je m'ennuyais ce soir et j'ai donc décider de vous gâter avant de m'absenter, c'est pas gentil ça ? Mdr. (Par contre j'ai pas relu si y'avait des fautes, faudra faire avec !)

Non non Aleera n'est pas une Mary-Sue, si si je vous assure, elle n'est pas super intelligente, elle ne se fera aucun beau gosse de la série, mais j'ai décider de lui donner un domaine où excelle et ça sera le fait qu'elle tire extrêmement bien... Pourquoi ça ? Et bien parce que j'avais envie, c'est moi l'auteuse je fais ce que je veux ! Lol

Dans le prochain chapitre, les petites scènes avec Rodney - avec qui elle va s'amusait comme une folle , Elizabeth - où vous saurez peut être qui est le papa des 2 jumelles (J'hésite à le dire maintenant ou à attendre encore un peu... ) , et John – où saurez peut être avec qui il a eu Aleera... Ainsi que le début de la recherche de larme pour détruire les Wraith ( Je sais je l'avais dit au chapitre précédent mais je viens de remarquer que j'en ai pas parlé en relisant mon chapitre... --' ) J'avais envie de faire deux chapitres où on voit comment se comporte Aleera avec les personnes qu'elle a autour d'elle en faite donc désolé si rien de captivant ne se passe encore, ça ne devrait pas tarder...

A la prochaine, et surtout n'oubliez pas les commentaires...


	4. Prendre ses marques Part 2

**

* * *

**

**RÉÉCRIRE L'HISTOIRE**

* * *

****

**Auteur :** Funnygirl0531

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part, à part Aleera, et je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant cette fanfiction ( Je ne gagne que des reviews ! Hihi )

**Résumé :** L'expédition Atlantis semble enfin prendre ses marques dans la Cité et commence l'exploration de la Galaxie de Pégase afin de trouver un moyen de se protéger des Wraith ou de les détruire depuis qu'ils les ont réveillés. Quelle est leur surprise en voyant débarquer une jeune fille de 17 ans à travers la Porte des Etoiles qui semble venir du Futur... De leur Futur... Aucun Ship dans cette fanfiction.

* * *

Merci à Lt Laura Cadman, Choupinette, Idrill, Unreal Dream, Piruleta, Gaïa, ilai et Clélia pour leur reviews au chapitre précédent

* * *

Première mission fixée par Aleera accomplie. Se faire respecter pour quelque chose qu'elle a fait et non parce qu'elle venait du futur et que son père était leur supérieur.D'un pas guilleret, elle sortit de la salle sous le regard admiratif de certains auquel elle répondit par un clin d'oeil avant de s'éclipser pour une mission encore plus ardue que celle ci...

« Je ne veux pas t'avoir dans mon champ de vision ! » Hurla Rodney en s'éloignant le plus possible de la jeune fille qui venait de s'approcher avec un petit 'Salut Mer' !'.

Opération 'Faire-sourire-M'sieur-le-grincheur-et-meilleur-que-tout-le-monde' commencée. Votre mission si vous l'accepter est de faire sourire notre McKay international – voir même inter-galactique vue qu'ils étaient sur Pégase. Un scénario digne de Mission Impossible hum ?

« Rohhhhh tu m'en veux encore pour ça... » Sourit doucement la jeune fille en le suivant dans tout le laboratoire sans se soucier des regards des autres scientifiques qui les observés. Le 'ça' était bien entendue qu'elle avait dit devant tout le monde son vrai prénom. Ben quoi c'était jolie Meredith, mais c'est vrai que pour un homme.. Un homme comme McKay, ça faisait un effet bien plus différent que jolie...« Je peux te demander un petit truc de rien du tout ? »

« Je ne t'entends pas... » Grogna McKay en continuant de marcher.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que l'adolescente était aussi têtue et bornée que son père, et il n'allait pas la faire lâcher aussi facilement. Elle paraissait même s'amuser de la situation vu le grand sourire qu'elle affichait en le poursuivant. Les personnes présentes devaient sûrement la trouver folle de vouloir faire sortir de ses gonds Sarcastique Man, et alors, peut être qu'elle l'était après tout ?

« Et après c'est moi la gamine ! Non mais j'aurais tout entendu... »

« ... »

« Je te préviens c'est toi qui en aura marre le premier, je suis une vrai pipelette, je peux parler pendant des heures sans m'arrêter, je sais pas si tu peux te concentrer sur ton travail comme tu es en train de le faire... »

« ... »

Rodney s'était attablé à un bureau et tapotait sur son ordinateur, la mâchoire sérée mais garder résolument ses yeux rivés sur la machine. Maintenant tout le monde parier pour savoir combien de temps aller tenir le scientifique... Bonne question, ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment la jeune fille mais après la prestation de la dernière fois en salle de réunion et la façon dont elle avait clouée le bec de McKay la première fois, ils fixaient un timing d'environs... 2 minutes.

« Rodney ? » Appela Aleera, assise sur le bureau en balançant ses jambes, le regardant tranquillement.

« ... »

« Rodney ? » Recommença-t-elle un peu plus fort. « Rodney ? RODNEY ? Rooooooddddnnnnnneeeyyyyy ? »

Et elle continua son manège pendant toute une minute entière, tantôt en chantonnant son nom, en criant, en essayant de prendre un drôle d'accent, en mettant un ton autoritaire, un ton joyeux, un ton suppliant, un ton lugubre. Mais rien à faire, il se contentait de serrer encore plus sa mâchoire si ce n'était possible en tapotant un peu plus fort sur sa machine.Aleera poussa un petit soupir, apparemment la version jeune de son McKay était encore plus difficile à déranger que la version vieille. Ne voulant pas baisser les bras aussi vite, elle chercha rapidement dans son esprit quelque chose qui pourrait le faire réveiller et fit un grand sourire en trouvant l'illumination dans un recoin de son esprit. La jeune fille prit une grand respiration avant de...

« Alouette, gentille Alouette... »

... chanter la chanson que détester le scientifique quand il était petit – chanson qu'il déteste toujours par ailleurs.

« Alouette, je te plumerai... »

Rodney s'était arrêter de taper pendant quelques secondes en entendant le début de la petite comptine et ferma les yeux dans le silence le plus complet comme pour se persuader lui même qu'il n'entendait rien du tout...

« Je te plumerai la tête... »

« ... »

« Et la tête... Et la tête... Alouette... Alouette... Ah.. Ah... Alouette, gentille Alouahh... Humpf... »

Le Canadien s'était soudain levé de sa chaise et avait fait basculé la jeune fille – qui était en pleine contemplation de ses pieds se balançant dans le vide – en position couché sur le bureau et appliquer sa main sur la bouche de l'adolescente pour ne plus entendre cette satané comptine qu'il détestait. Aleera toujours allongé tourna légèrement son regard vers les autres scientifiques qui ne faisaient que la fixer d'un air légèrement horrifié par le geste que leur chef d'équipe venait de faire... Mais pas elle... Ce n'était pas comme s'il essayait de la tuer. Quoi que ?

« Très bien, tu as gagné... » Chuchota doucement pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre. Lui, Rodney McKay avouait que quelqu'un avait raison ? C'était la quatrième dimension, il ne valait mieux pas que ce genre de chose se sache « Je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais je ne veux plus entendre cette chanson c'est clair ? »

Mais il ne lâcha pas la jeune fille pour autant, il l'aida à se relever et lui faire poser les pieds sur terre, en étouffant tous les sons qui pourraient sortir de sa bouche. Rodney se plaça alors derrière elle, et commença à reculer vers la porte de sortie du laboratoire en tenant toujours aussi fermement sa main devant la bouche de la jeune fille qui ne fit qu'un clin d'oeil aux autres avant de se laisser emmener ainsi par McKay.

* * *

Elizabeth descendait tranquillement les escaliers en face de son bureau qui menaient à la salle des commandes de la Porte, il y a 10 minutes elle sortait d'une petite entrevue avec le Lieutenant Ford. Celui-ci était venu parler du talent qu'avait Aleera à la salle d'entraînement, apparemment elle était très douée pour cela, étant donner l'éloge qu'on venait de lui faire. La jeune femme savait pertinemment que ça devait vraiment être le cas, entendre un militaire faire ce genre de compliment au genre féminin pour quelque chose qu'ils qualifient d'authentiquement masculin... Elle avait dû faire très fort...

« Docteur Weir... »

« Sheppard... » Salua-t-elle distraitement en retour. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Est-il vrai qu'Aleera se joindra à une équipe d'exploration lors des missions ? » Demanda John de but en blanc en la forçant à s'arrêter en plein milieu des marches.

« Les rumeurs vont bon train à ce que je vois... » Répondit-elle avant de prendre quelques secondes avant de réponse. « Oui, c'est vrai... »

« Mais enfin pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, peut être l'avez vous oublier mais cette jeune fille vient du Futur, un Futur où nous avons exterminer les Wraith, et apparemment ce moment n'est pas si lointain que cela. Je suis certaine qu'elle sait quelque chose qu'elle ne se souvient peut être pas, peut être que ça l'a débloquera sur le terrain... » Expliqua-t-elle rapidement avant de recommencer à descendre. « Elle sera dans votre équipe... »

La major Sheppard resta quelques secondes sans bouger en entendant cela avant de suivre la Dirigeante d'Atlantis au pas de course, un air pas très ravi sur le visage.

« Dans mon équipe ? Elle est déjà complète, vous comptez peut être renvoyer quelqu'un ? »

« Il n'y aucun règlement stipulant que les équipes d'explorations doivent comporter 4 membres, de plus le Lieutenant Ford m'a fait savoir pendant plus d'une heure à qu'elle point elle peut être un bon élément... »

« Mais enfin pourquoi vous lui faites tant confiance ! » Explosa John devant tout le monde sans remarquer qu'ils étaient l'attention de la moitié des personnes présentes.

« C'est votre fille Major ! »

Elizabeth avait pris un ton totalement outré devant la phrase qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle non plus ne semblait pas remarquer toutes les personnes qui les fixer d'un air incrédule. Voir ceux qui étaient considérer comme des personnes calmes, et surtout dirigeants d'Atlantis en pleine prise de tête devant autant de monde...

« C'est une inconnue ! Génétiquement elle l'est peut être, mais je ne me considère pas comme son père ! Elle n'est rien pour moi ! »

Sheppard avait à présent la respiration saccadée à la fin de sa phrase. Aleera était sa fille, sa future fille d'accord, personne ne pouvait le contredire, le même physique, le même caractère, et même des preuves ADN, mais il ne lui avait vraiment adressé la parole, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté ensemble. Il ne s'était jamais occupé d'elle, n'avait pas passé des nuits blanches à calmer ses cauchemars quand elle était bébé, il ne lui avait pas appris à faire ses premier pas, ne l'avait pas emmené au premier jour d'école devant l'entrée pour la rassurer... Malgré le fait qu'ils partageait ensemble le même sang, il n'y avait rien d'autre entre eux... Alors est-elle vraiment sa fille ?

Son explosion de voix avait été suivi par un silence pesant autour de lui. Il venait enfin de se rendre compte du monde présent qui le fixer, et aussi de ce qu'il venait de dire à voix haute. Le militaire ne remarqua qu'à ce moment qu'Elizabeth fixer quelque chose derrière lui, la bouche entre-ouverte comme si elle voulait dire qu'elle chose mais qu'elle était bloqué. Il se tourna doucement pour remarquer Aleera, en haut des escaliers coller contre le torse de Rodney qui avait toujours sa main devant la bouche de la jeune fille. L'adolescente le fixer d'un regard qu'il n'arrivait pas décrire, et cela le troubla quelques instants.

Aleera ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cette scène en descendant pour voir la salle des Commandes de la Porte, elle avait demandé doucement à McKay de la faire venir ici avec lui, pour savoir si c'était commedans son futur avant qu'il ne la conduise à ses quartiers pour qu'elle lui donne quelque chose dont elle espérait qu'il pouvait le remettre en marche. Il avait été d'accord, à la condition qu'il soit certain qu'elle ne parle pas. Et dans le couloir, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fredonner cette satané comptine auquel il était allergique et avait décidé de lui bloquer le son de cette chanson au fond de sa gorge en lui mettant une nouvelle fois sa main sur la bouche. Méthode qui était apparemment efficace.

La jeune fille s'était figé sur place en entendant la dispute d'Elizabeth et de son père... Elle avait craint cette situation, craint ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle. Elle n'était rien pour lui. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer, si elle même verrait arriver sa progéniture venant du futur, elle ne se serait sûrement pas précipité dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et faire comme si c'était son bien le plus précieux. Mais elle avait peut être un peu trop espérer. Elle eut presque un sourire triste en sentant les battements du coeur de plus en plus rapide du scientifique sur lequelle elle était toujours collé et essaya de ne faire apparaître aucune émotion sur son visage alors que la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire c'était d'hurler aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, frapper quelque chose pour évacuer cette colère sourde qui venait de prendre possession en elle ou juste... pleurer. Mais elle ne fit aucune de ses choses. Aleera se sortit doucement de l'étreinte de Rodney qui n'avait pas osé bouger et le regarda quelques secondes avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir être à la hauteur de son oreille, afin que personne ne puisse entendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire...

« Je crois que... que pour l'objet à réparer... ce ne sera pas la peine... et hum... merci quand même d'avoir accepter... je vais... me reposer dans ma chambre... » Arriva-t-elle à lui dire en essayant de contrôler sa voix du mieux qu'elle pût mais elle ne savait pas si elle avait réussi ou non.

Elle donna doucement un baiser sur la joue du Canadien avant de partir rapidement et de se frayer un chemin entre les personnes présentes, la tête basse pour ne pas voir l'expression de leurs visages...

« SHEPPARD ! » Rugit la voix de Carson et de Rodney en parfait synchronisme en foudroyant du regard le brun.

* * *

Aleera ouvrit doucement la porte de ses quartiers et la referma après s'y être glisser en s'adossant contre celle-ci. Elle ferma quelques secondes les yeux en essayant de prendre de profondes respirations. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle fasse une crise d'asthme ou d'hyperventilation et cette journée serait la plus merveilleuse de son existence. Une fois avoir reprit une respiration plus normale, elle se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers le balcon de sa chambre et s'appuya contre la rambarde en regardant l'immense océan qui était en face d'elle avec un petit sourire triste. Il était toujours lui, elle se rappelait les moments qu'elle avait passé ici avec son père, à ne rien faire à part regarder l'eau agité, à parler de tout et de rien, elle s'était même surprise plusieurs fois à fredonner doucement un air au hasard...

Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle avait fermer les yeux pour essayer de retrouver ces sensations de bonheur total qu'elle avait éprouvé qu'elle failli sursauter en découvrant un Docteur Weir à ses cotés en train de la regarder longuement.

« Je sais que cette question va paraître stupide mais... est ce que tu vas bien ? »

« En effet, c'est une question un peu stupide... » Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire triste en regardant l'océan.

« Je ne peux pas te dire que je sais ce que tu peux ressentir en ce moment... mais... »

Elizabeth stoppa rapidement sa phrase, ne sachant plus vraiment formuler de manière explicite sa pensée...

« Je sais, vous pouvez imaginer ce que je ressens, vous allez me dire qu'il n'y a pas de quoi se mettre dans cet état, que c'est normal que mon pè... que le Major Sheppard réagit de cette façon... Et vous auriez totalement raison... » Finit Aleera d'une voix des plus monocordes.

« Mais... ? »

« Mais... C'est plus dur à mettre ceci en application que de le dire. Je veux dire... Ils sont pareils, et si différent... »

L'adolescente baissa légèrement la tête en fermant les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater d'un rire sans joie laissant la dirigeante d'Atlantis perplexe.

« Moi qui croyait pouvoir me rapprocher de lui, je crois que c'est mal partie n'est ce pas ? »

« Un peu oui... Comment... »

« Comment est-il de là où je viens ? » Demanda Aleera, devant le hochement de tête d'Elizabeth, elle continua d'une voix plutôt hachée, comme si elle essayait de s'en souvenir elle même. « Il est gentil, doux, affectueux. Il a cette façon de parler qui rassure immédiatement même dans les situations les plus critiques. Il a ce sourire en coin qui lui donne ce petit air mutin et une façon de me regarder qui me fait me sentir comme la chose la précieuse de la Galaxie... » Finit-elle dans un souffle avant de se racler la gorge pour se redonner contenance... « Il n'arrête pas de sortir des blagues plutôt douteuses... »

« Tient, ça je connais déjà ! »

« Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte... »

« Je sais, mais je suis certaine que tu pourra en profiter bientôt... Et qu'il se rendra compte à quel point tu es une jeune fille exceptionnelle »

Aleera tourna brusquement la tête vers elle en entendant cette phrase plutôt énigmatique.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Non pas que je déteste le compliment mais...»

« Modeste hein ? J'aurai dû m'en douter... Enfin bref, ce que veut dire c'est qu'il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. » Elle continua en voyant l'air perplexe qu'affichait l'adolescente. « Aleera, tu as gagné le respect de presque toute la Cité en une semaine... »

« Je suis flatée mais je doute que ça soit la vérité... »

« Depuis plus de 4 jours je vois défiler dans mon bureau des tas de personnes, chacun pour me parler de vous, bon d'accord pas tout le temps en bien... » Elizabeth ne fit pas attention au marmonnement de la jeune fille qui ressemblait vaguement à un 'Kavanagh' «... mais déjà la moitié des militaires sont venus me faire l'éloge sur vos capacités en tire, pour me remercier de la mise en place d'une sorte de programme d'aide pour les tireurs alors que je n'étais même pas au courant de ça... » Aleera ne fit qu'un petit sourire innocent qui ne marcha pas du tout. « ... et j'ai aussi remarquer que tu apporte l'espoir contre les Wraith. Rien que ta simple présence autour des membres d'Atlantis les motivent plus que jamais pour réussir cette objectif fixé... »

Elle finit son petit monologue en posant doucement sa main sur celle de la jeune fille qui tenait toujours la rembarde et qui regardait droit devant elle.

« Et s'il ne se rend pas compte de ça, je me ferais un plaisir de lui botter les fesses, ainsi que Carson et McKay d'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer ... »

« McKay ? »

« Oui ! » Rigola-t-elle doucement. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire un sermon avec autant d'énergie que celui que j'ai vu quand tu es partie de la salle des commandes. Tu as même réussi à te le faire comme allié, je me demande ce que tu lui a fait... »

« C'est un secret... » Chuchota Aleera en prenant un air mystérieux.

La jeune brune eut un petit sourire avant de s'approcher d'Elizabeth et de la serrer dans ses bras sans aucune gène alors que celle-ci rester toute droite, un peu mal à l'aise devant ce débordement d'affection.

« J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de faire cela pour remercier quelqu'un, ou de l'embrasser sur la joue, et je ne compte pas perdre cette habitude, désolé...» Explica-t-elle en sentant la raideur de la jeune femme avant de se détacher d'elle. « Et pour ce qui est de l'espoir des habitants de la Cité, je crois qu'il va encore monter d'un petit cran...»

A peine sa phrase finit, elle défit le premier bouton de sa chemise et en sortit un petit collier en argent où une sorte d'émeraude était monté en pendentif, prisonnière dans une petite prison faite de fils d'argent. Elle le passa au dessus de sa tête pour le retirer et le tendit à Elizabeth qui le comtempla pendant un moment dans le creux de sa main.

« A utiliser en cas d'urgence, d'après ce que je sais, c'est à dire peu, il semblerait que l'émeraude renferme à l'intérieur une sorte de journal de bord d'un des membres de la Cité ayant vécu entre 2005 et 2015 si mes souvenirs sont exactes ainsi que quelques données techniques et personnelles...»

**TBC...**

* * *

Et nan vous saurez pas encore avec qui elle a eu les jumelles ! Na ! Hihi, pas taper s'il vous plait, soyez déjà content d'avoir le chapitre plus tôt que prévu !

Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je vais faire une fanfiction complètement dédié à Aleera en la mettant en scène avec les différents personnages, parce que je viens de penser à des dizaines de scénarios et franchement j'ai du mal à les oublier... Je crois qu'il faut exorciser le tout en faisant une fanfiction j'en suis certaine, on y verrait pleins de petite scènes de le genre de celle avec Carson ou Rodney, parce que j'ai vraiment envie de les mettre mais si je le fais dans celle-ci ça va casser mon intrigue ! (Ca serait bête hein ?) Ca vous tenterez vous de lire que des scènes de ce genre ou pas ? Je préfère demander plutôt de le faire pour rien !

Enfin bref, j'ai décidé de ne pas mettre dans ce chapitre la conversation entre Aleera et John, pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai eu The Illumination en tapant le chapitre, et je préférerai la faire à un moment beaucoup mieux choisit, enfin bref c'est une surprise...


	5. 1ère Mission

* * *

**RÉÉCRIRE L'HISTOIRE****

* * *

**

**Auteur : **Funnygirl0531

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part Aleera, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fanfiction et blablabla...

**Résumé :** L'expédition Atlantis semble enfin prendre ses marques dans la Cité et commence l'exploration de la Galaxie de Pégase afin de trouver un moyen de se protéger des Wraith ou de les détruire. Quelle est leur surprise en voyant débarquer une jeune fille de 17 ans à travers la Porte des Etoiles qui semble venir du Futur... De leur Futur... Aucun Ship dans cette fanfiction.

**

* * *

**

Réponses rapides à toutes vos reviews :

**Lala :** Je pense exactement la même chose, la même relation Rodney-Aleera, je voulais que ça soit comme un lien frère-soeur, et apparemment c'est réussi.

**Clélia :** Arf, tu veux vraiment voir le savon de John par Carson ? Je vais faire mon possible pour essayer de l'incorporer dans un prochain chapitre en Flash-Back alors, juste pour te faire plaisir (Faut chouchouter et écouter ses reviewers ! )

**Unreal Dream :** J'adore donner des tonnes de surnoms à McKay, avec son caractère on peut en trouver à la pelle, c'est pas compliqué ! Lol.

**Piruleta :** Je suis contente qu'autant de monde apprécie Aleera, et apparemment vous avez été plusieurs à trouver que John abuse mais bon, vous semblez aussi comprendre pourquoi... Donc tout va bien et pour information non je le torturerai pas juste pour venger Aleera (ou juste un peu alors ! XD)

**Gaïa :** Pour savoir qui est la maman d'Aleera vous allez encore attendre ! Niark Niark

**Idrill :** Oui je comprends ta déception, pour le papa des jumelles c'est dans le prochain chapitre, pour la maman d'Aleera, voir réponse précédente ! Pour la discussion avec papa Sheppard et bien, j'ai peut être idée pour la caser dans le prochain chapitre, mais c'est pas certain là...

**Ellie Weir :** Et bien tu as une partie de ta réponse dans ce chapitre...

Je tiens à m'excuser de cet énorme retard mais j'ai des excuses ! Tout d'abord, je me suis fait taper sur les doigts pour des résultats scolaires pas assez bon selon ma mère, en faite, juste à cause 2 matières, Economie et Droit (On se refait pas ! XD) avec une moyenne de 6.5 chacun. Heureusement que j'avais le reste pour tout rattraper et rester à mes 12.5 de moyenne générale sinon vous aurez jamais eu de chapitre avant 2 mois ! Ensuite, et bien quelques petites problèmes de santé. La 'tite Funnygirl a du passer plusieurs fois chez le cardiologue pour déterminer quel traitement prendre pour son petit coeur fragile (Essayer de porter pendant 24h, un appareil qui te prend la tension toutes les 15 minutes, c'est insupportable !)

Bref, maintenant je suis là et je suis bien déterminer à poster le plus rapidement possible...

* * *

La dispute d'Elizabeth et John s'était passée il y a 1 semaine et Aleera faisait son possible pour ne pas croiser son père au détour d'un couloir ou au moins ne pas rester seule avec lui. Après avoir entendu ce qu'il avait dit, elle s'était dit que la meilleure solution, c'était de l'éviter. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre des excuses de sa part qui n'auraient aucune valeur. Il ne penserait pas ce qu'il lui dirait, du moins pas encore, mais elle était déterminée à se rapprocher de lui. C'était une situation un peu paradoxale et elle décida de régler le problème à tête reposée. Et puis de toute façon, il semblait que les deux avaient décidés d'appliquer la même stratégie, ou de faire comme si de rien n'était. C'était peut être mieux pour le moment.

2 jours plus tôt, elle avait appris le problème qu'avait eu l'équipe lors d'une visite pour passer un accord commercial, accord qui ne s'était pas passé, et qui en plus avait failli faire tuer SGA-1 puisque ce peuple n'avait pas été aussi faible que l'avait pensait son père. Comment s'appelaient ces gens déjà ? Des Geniis ? Oui c'était ça ! Elle n'avait pas pu participer à cette mission, elle avait tourné de l'oeil dans les escaliers et les avait dégringolait se foulant le poignet dans la chute, comme si son bras à moitié décharné par cette horrible cicatrice qui longeait son membre n'était pas encore assez. Résultat, Carson n'avait pas voulu la laisser partir à son plus grand désespoir. Mais bon, ils avaient réussi à trouver un genre d'artefact permettant de savoir la position des vaisseaux ruches dans la Galaxie de Pégase si elle avait bien compris même s'ils s'étaient fait des ennemis, c'était déjà mieux que rien !

La jeune fille était à présent assise sur le bureau du laboratoire de Rodney qui examinait son pendentif avec attention, entourée de toute l'équipe...

« C'est une pierre... Une émeraude pour être précis... » Déclara-t-il en la regardant de tous les sens.

« Non vraiment ? » Ironisa Aiden en regardant le scientifique.

« C'est bizarre j'ai déjà vu ce genre de pierre... Oh ça y est ! Il s'agit en faite d'un cristal de stockage d'informations non ? » Demanda le Canadien sans faire attention à la remarque du noir.

« Bravo ! Bonne réponse ! Vous avez gagné 2 Tic Tac ! » (1) S'exclama John en donnant une petite tape dans le dos du scientifique qui lui répondit par un regard noir. « Quoi ? Il ne faut pas qu'on vous donne de barres de chocolat, il faut surveiller votre ligne, et les Tic Tac c'est seulement 2 calories ! »

Elizabeth crut bon d'intervenir à ce moment. Quand on lançait l'un des membres de l'équipe dans ce genre de conversation, ça ne finissait jamais très bien. Généralement, on entendait des cris un peu partout dans la Cité, ou dans le pire des cas, dans les oreillettes qu'ils portaient tous le temps. Autant les arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« J'ignorais votre capacité à faire de la publicité Sheppard, mais si vous voulez bien, nous en resterons là et nous allons nous penchez sur ce cristal s'il vous plait... »

La diplomate ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en voyant les deux 'gamins' baissaient tous les deux leur tête comme s'ils avaient été pris en faute.

« Pour en revenir au sujet, il s'agit d'un journal d'un des membres d'Atlantis dont les informations vont jusqu'en 2015, je sais seulement qu'on a piqué cette technique aux Goa'ulds et c'est tout... »

« Les Goa'ulds ? » Demanda l'Athosienne d'un ton perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce que c'était.

« Des espèces de serpents visqueux qui rentrent dans les têtes pour prendre le contrôle des corps des Humains et définit parfaitement le mot 'mégalomane'... »

« Oui c'est genre 'Je suis le roi de la galaxie, vénérez moi comme un Dieu !' Pffff ils sont si... mesquins en plus ! »

Sentant des regards oscillant entre amusé et moqueur qui était posait sur lui après cette exclamation, Rodney ne put exprimer qu'un 'Quoi ?' totalement étonné avant de finalement revenir au sujet principal.

« Il contient quel genre d'informations au juste ? La météo des 10 prochaines années ? Les sentiments mélodramatique d'un membre de la Cité ? Des rapports de missions ? » Reprit le Canadien en regardant encore en détail la pierre comme un orfèvre.

« Le plan d'une super arme pour détruire en une seule fois les Wraith ? » Proposa John un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Le mieux est de regarder ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de la pierre pour répondre à vos questions non ? »

« Aleera a raison, vous pourrez créer une interface pour pouvoir lire les données que contient le pendentif Rodney ? » Demanda Elizabeth.

« Est ce que la Terre est ronde ? » Répondit-il d'un ton légèrement agacé. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas faire une chose aussi simple, il savait construire une bombe nucléaire les yeux fermés depuis ses 12 ans, alors une interface. « Bien sur que oui, j'en aurais pour vingts minutes, une demi-heure tout au plus, maintenant sortez tous de mon laboratoire et laissez moi travailler... » Commanda-t-il avant de remarquer les sourcils haussés de la diplomate devant l'ordre qu'il venait de donner. « S'il vous plaît ? » Essaya-t-il de rattraper au dernier moment d'une voix un peu plus aiguë.

* * *

Aleera était sorti la dernière après avoir embrasser sur la joue Rodney pour le remercier du savon qu'il avait passé à son 'futur' père. Le scientifique avait prit un air parfaitement détaché et nia ce fait en lui grognant de sortir de son espace privé qu'était son laboratoire si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver sans eau chaude le reste de son séjour ici, ce à quoi elle avait répondu en déguerpissant sec.

Elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs comme elle le faisait si souvent à son époque, rien n'avait changé, mais quoi de plus étrange après tout, si on pouvait retrouver une chaise enfouit son la glace depuis 10 000 ans en parfaite état de fonctionnement pour détruire toute une flotte de vaisseau, c'est pas en 25 ans qu'on pourrait détériorer ce genre de matériel ou de bâtiment. La jeune fille se demanda quoi faire quand elle entendit la réponse provenant d'un petit gargouillement de son ventre. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui appris qu'il était 14h23, elle avait sauté le repas et avait terriblement faim, la jeune fille se dirigea donc machinalement pour se servir un petite repas au mess. L'endroit était presque désert, hormis quelques personnes qui buvaient des petits café dans leur coin. Aleera usa de sa petite moue au cuisinier, lui demandant s'il pouvait réchauffer un plat, et 5 minutes plus tard, elle était attablé à une table seule, un plateau garni d'un repas pas vraiment appétissant, un petit bout de pain et une pomme. Du bout de la la fourchette, la petite brune toucha la bouilli verte dans son assiette avant d'abandonner et de croquer sa pomme en poussant un soupir.

« Nous avons eu la même idée apparemment... »

« Oh Teyla... »

La jeune Athosienne était derrière elle, un plateau à la main, et un léger sourire aux lèvres devant le petit bon qu'avait fait la fille du Major Sheppard à sa réplique.

« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? »

« Mais oui bien sur, asseyez vous... » Répondit Aleera avant de continuer doucement sa pomme. « Bon appétit... »

Teyla remarqua immédiatement ce ton légèrement amusé qu'avait pris la jeune fille en face d'elle, après tout, elle ne savait pas du tout si finalement elle avait envie de tenter la petite bouillie verte malgré le fait qu'elle soit morte de faim. L'athosienne décida de ne pas tenter de le diable et son choix se porta aussi sur la pomme qu'elle avait prise.

« Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Charin ? » Demanda Aleera voyant le petit silence s'installer.

« Comment savez-vous que... » Teyla s'arrêta avant de se souvenir qui était devant elle et d'où elle venait. « Oh bien sur, j'avais oublié. Oui j'en ai eu, et elle est en pleine forme. Elle a hâte de commencer à semer sur ce qu'elle appelle sa nouvelle terre.. »

Aleera eut un petit rire.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Fait-elle encore de cette merveilleuse soupe à la tortue ? » Demanda soudainement la jeune fille en se rappelant des talents culinaires de la vieille dame comme elle l'appelait.

« Bien sur, il faudrait que je lui demande d'en faire un grand stock pour qu'on puisse passer de cette bouilli qui me semble tout sauf appétissant... »

_/ Teyla /_

Teyla appuya sur l'oreillette qu'elle portait à son oreille pour répondre.

_/ Docteur Weir /_

_/ McKay vient de me dire qu'il avait fini de construire une interface avec le pendentif, vous nous rejoignez au laboratoire /_

_/ Oui j'arrive tout de suite... /_

_/ Pouvez-vous aller chercher Aleera en passant /_

_/ Elle est en face de moi /_

_/ Parfait, nous vous attendons... Weir Terminé. /_

Aleera avait suivi l'échange dans le calme absolu, enfin calme brisé par le bruit qu'elle faisait en mordant dans cette merveilleuse pomme croquante qui la sauvait de ce repas vraiment 'délicieux'

« C'est quand que j'aurais une oreillette moi aussi ? J'en aurais besoin si on se perdait en mission par exemple, ou si j'avais besoin d'appeler une équipe médicale et que personne n'est avec moi pour le faire ou si... » Commença-t-elle en paniquant aux nombreux cas de figures.

« Calme toi, je suis certaine que tu en aura une très bientôt. McKay a fini son travail, ils nous attendent... »

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais jeune fille, on se lève et on y va... » Répondit sous un ton autoritaire Teyla, jouant le rôle de la mère réprobatrice face à un enfant qui semblait faire un caprice.

D'un ton toujours un peu boudeur, Miss Sheppard se leva, en empoignant au passage une autre pomme quand elle passa devant la corbeille de fruit et partit en compagnie de l'athosienne pour entendre le verdict de McKay sur ce que contenait son petit bijou.

* * *

« Vous en êtes sur McKay ? »

Tous le monde regardait le grand écran en face d'eux, montrant toutes les planètes de la galaxie de Pégase. Beaucoup de planètes étaient rouges, d'autres bleus et 4 ou 5 étaient blanches

« Bien sur que oui j'en suis sur, quelle question ! » S'exclama le scientifique. « Le symbole inscrit sur les planètes blanches montrent qu'il s'agit de planètes où les Anciens auraient cachés des E2PZ... »

« La chance semble enfin nous sourire on dirait... »

Elizabeth arborait un grand sourire, elle semblait heureuse de cette découverte tout comme le reste des personnes présentes. Chaque membre avait pensé à la même chose mais c'est la diplomate qui le dit à voix haute.

« Avec un des ces E2PZ, nous pourrions contacter la Terre... »

« Nous pourrions faire beaucoup de mieux que cela si nous les avions tous, ou même 2 ou 3 ! »

Rodney avait l'air parfaitement hystérique face à cette découverte. De toute façon, il l'était tout le temps quand il trouvait quelque chose qui pourrait le faire rentrer encore une fois dans l'Histoire. Il n'était pas le plus grand scientifique des 2 Galaxies confondues pour rien !

« A quoi vous pensez McKay ? » Demanda lentement Teyla.

Elle ne connaissait pas bien, pour autant dire pas du tout, toute cette technologie qui l'entourait. Elle n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'environnement.

« Le Bouclier ! » Répondit rapidement le Lieutenant Ford. « Nous pourrions lever le bouclier de la Cité pour nous protéger en cas d'attaques des Wraith... »

« Un point pour Ford, la seule énergie d'un E2PZ gonflé à bloc permettrait un bouclier permanent autour de la Cité, et nous n'aurions plus rien à craindre d'une attaque spatiale des Wraith, même avec plusieurs vaisseaux ruches... Mais il y encore quelque chose de mieux... »

« La Chaise de Contrôle ! » S'exclama John avec un grand sourire, pensant déjà à s'en servir comme il le faisait avec les Jumpers.

Il ne l'avait dit à personne, mais il avait l'impression d'être totalement en phase avec cette technologie. C'était comme s'il la connaissait depuis qu'il était petit alors que cela ne faisait quelques mois. Les sorties en Jumpers étaient devenus une habitude, et les piloter était aussi facile que de faire du vélo pour lui.

« Un point pour vous aussi ! Mais je pensais à quelques choses de mieux encore... »

Mieux qu'un bouclier et qu'un moyen de meilleure moyen d'attaque de la Cité ? C'était possible ça ? Apparemment oui quand on voyait le visage excité du scientifique comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait gagné au loto.

«Les réacteurs... » Répondit Aleera, les bras croisés, et fixant la carte d'un ton songeur.

Au vue du sourire qu'affichait le Canadien, on pouvait savoir que la jeune fille avait tapé dans le mile. Cependant il semblerait qu'ils étaient les seuls à avoir compris à quoi ils pensaient. Les visages qu'avaient les autres membres de la pièce reflétaient parfaitement leur incompréhension. Aleera remarquant l'attention sur elle décida de développer sa pensée.

« Il existe des réacteurs sous la Cité, qui permettent de créer un champ de protection avant de déclencher un système d'hyperpropulsion si on parvient à le programmer... »

« Attendez, si j'ai bien compris, la Cité vole ? » Demanda le Major Sheppard d'un ton parfaitement étonné. « C'est impossible voyons, c'est trop grand, et pas assez... Ca ne peut pas voler... »

« Le Docteur Jackson avait déjà émit cette hypothèse en trouvant les coordonnées pour se rendre sur Atlantis. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier qu'il s'agit des créateurs de la Porte des étoiles, ils ont plusieurs milliers d'années d'avance technologique sur nous, ils auraient très bien pû construire des Cités volantes... » Répondit calmement la Diplomate avant qu'un silence ne se fasse, laissant le temps de digérer cette fabuleuse nouvelle.

Ils pouvaient faire mieux que contacter la Terre, il pourrait amener directement Atlantis en orbite autour d'elle.

Le lendemain, Teyla, Aleera, John, Rodney et Ford étaient debout devant la Porte des étoiles, prêt à se préparer pour aller sur une de ses planètes blanches comme ils les avaient baptisées. Elizabeth avait décidé que la nouvelle équipe serait accompagné d'un autre groupe de Marines et au grand désespoir de tout le monde, le Docteur Kavanagh parce que selon la Dirigeante d'Atlantis : 'Il vous faut un autre scientifique et que c'était le seul de libre...' ce à quoi Aleera avait répondu que de toute façon, elle n'hésiterait pas à lui re-casser le nez même si ses phalanges allaient en souffrir pour un bon moment s'il ne se tient pas tranquille...

Tout le monde étaient en tenues, les deux scientifiques avec leurs vestes bleus, et les autres en tenues militaires, même Aleera qui avait réussi à en dénicher une à sa taille à son plus grand étonnement, et elle avait même réussi à se procurer un P-90 que d'habitude les civils n'avaient pas le droit d' utiliser – soif cas exceptionnel - mais seulement après des heures et des heures de négociations (ou plutôt des heures et des heures de supplications, menaces en tout genre, et promesses de ne pas s'amuser avec...)

Bref, la Porte s'activa finalement et tout ce petit monde passa l'horizon des événement (2)...

« Ben voyons, des arbres à perte de vue...»

En effet, les Atlantes étaient en plein milieu de ce qui semblait être une belle petit forêt qui laissait à peine pénétrait à la lumière du jour à travers les feuillages.

« Si vous aurez assister au briefing, vous auriez su qu'il y aurait des tas d'arbres sinon on serait venus en Jumper au lieu de devoir crapahuter pendant une demi heure pour atteindre ce qui doit être un village... » Répondit Rodney à l'autre scientifique avant de commencer à marcher, son capteur d'énergie et de signe de vie en main.

« Ne commencer pas McKay... » Commença à prévenir John.

« Mais j'ai rien fait encore ! » S'insurgea-t-il en se tournant vers le Major. « Et puis je ne suis pas mili.. »

« ...militaire, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous... » Finit Aleera en riant légèrement. « Mon Dieu, dire que je faisais la même réflexion à mon père quand je ne l'écoutais pas... »

Elle finit sa phrase en grimaçant légèrement, se giflant mentalement d'avoir remis ce sujet sur le tapis, surtout que ce n'était pas le moment. La jeune fille remarqua l'attitude mal à l'aise de son père qui faisait son possible pour ne pas la regarder droit dans les yeux, la faisant soupirer. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fallait faire bon sang pour qu'elle arrive à avoir son attention ? Décidant de ne pas s'attarder, elle commença elle aussi à marcher, bientôt suivit par tous les autres.

John quand à lui s'était tout bonnement raidi devant la réplique de sa fille. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réflexion. Mais ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise était le fait qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de responsabilités concernant cette jeune fille. Il avait appris des tas de choses d'elle en une semaine, même s'il savait qu'elle, elle n'avait pas remarquer qu'il l'espionnait en quelque sorte. Il avait vu son en elle, son caractère, quelques unes de ses mimiques quand il était amusé, déçu ou boudeur. Sheppard passa distraitement une mains dans ses cheveux déjà pas mal décoiffés. Tient, ils avaient la même tignasse aussi, qui leur donner tout les deux un peu de charme.

Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait si mal réagit à l'arrivée de sa fille.

Oui c'était sa fille. Oui il s'en voulait d'avoir eu des paroles tellement blessantes à son propos, mais il fallait aussi le comprendre, il avait eut plus de mal à digérer la nouvelle que les autres, et maintenant il regrettait d'avoir agit aussi mal. Mais d'un coté ça aurait pu être un piège des Wraith ou un truc du genre.

Ouch. Il se prit la branche d'arbre en plein visage suite à cette pensée. Bon d'accord, il l'avait mérité, que ce soit maintenant pour la branche qu'il venait de se prendre ou pour les différents savons qu'il s'était pris...

Il se promit d'avoir une discussion avec sa fille pour mettre tout au clair...

Il en vint à cette conclusion juste au moment d'apercevoir un village à la sortie de la forêt. Apparemment c'était vrai, on ne voit pas le temps passé quand on est plongé dans ses pensées...

« Alors qui parie avec moi ? Gentil ou Méchant ? » S'exclama Ford en se plaçant devant les autres. « 20 Dollars pour les Gentils, qui me suit ? »

A ces mots deux des Marines qui les accompagnaient levèent la main en regardant les autres avec un sourire en coin.

« Donc les autres votent pour des Méchants ? »

« Lieutenant ! » S'exclama d'un ton réprobateur John, un léger sourire démentant son attitude faussement accablé « Non mais vous avez quel âge pour jouer à ce genre de jeu ? »

« Moi je vote pour deux clans dans un même village, un gentil et l'autre non... » Répondit Aleera sans faire attention à son père qui lui envoya à son tour un regard désapprobateur comme il l'avait fait pour Aiden. « Quoi ? Ca vous arrive plus souvent de trouver des gens gris que totalement blanc ou noir nan ? »

« Bon vous avancez ou quoi ? » Ronchonna Rodney loin devant eux, qui se dirigeait déjà vers le village.

Et avec un des dernier sourire innocent à son père suivit d'un clin d'oeil, la jeune fille rejoignit le scientifique qui recommençait à se disputer avec Kavanagh.

Ce n'était peut être pas aussi perdu qu'il ne le pensait finalement, sinon elle n'aurait pas agit ainsi...

« Bon, vous faites quoi ? Vous prenez racine ? »

Elle avait aussi hérité de son sens de la réparti et ses sarcasmes...

« On arrive... »

**TBC...**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous le promet, vous saurez enfin qui sera le père des jumelles d'Elizabeth, à votre avis, c'est qui ? Nous allons aussi découvrir qui va gagner ce petit pari lancer par Ford et (enfin !) un peu d'action, puisque l'équipe aura des petits problèmes... 

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher, vous savez, dans mon Lycée, nous avons un journal (dont je suis membre d'ailleurs ), et en lisant la rubrique des citations de professeurs, il y avait celle ci : « Aujourd'hui, on va jouer à 'Qui veut gagné un bonbon !' Si vous répondez à ma question, vous aurez un bonbon ! » Un élève réponds à sa question... « Bravo vous avez gagné un tic tac ! » J'me suis marré comme une neuneu (oui il m'en faut peut, mais bon ! XD)

(2) Ben quoi ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on dit ?


	6. Fin d'un air, début d'une guerre

* * *

**RÉÉCRIRE L'HISTOIRE****

* * *

**

**Auteur : **Funnygirl0531

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part Aleera, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fanfiction et blablabla...

**Résumé :** L'expédition Atlantis semble enfin prendre ses marques dans la Cité et commence l'exploration de la Galaxie de Pégase afin de trouver un moyen de se protéger des Wraith ou de les détruire. Quelle est leur surprise en voyant débarquer une jeune fille de 17 ans à travers la Porte des Etoiles qui semble venir du Futur... De leur Futur... Aucun Ship dans cette fanfiction.

**

* * *

**

Merci à Ellie Weir, Idrill, Clélia et Gaïa pour les reviews du précédent chapitre.

(Pour répondre à une certaine question, aucun d'entre vous n'a trouvé qui était le père des jumelles parmi vos propositions !)

* * *

_Nondenondenondedieude..._

C'était la seule pensée qui passait en boucle dans le cerveau du Major Sheppard qui courrait à vive allure dans la forêt, juste derrière sa fille qui elle aussi détalait en direction de la Porte des étoiles. Il aurait dû s'en doutait, avec la chance qu'il avait ces derniers jours, cette mission ne pouvait se dérouler autrement qu'ainsi !

Et pourtant tout avait bien commencer...

**Flash-Back**

_**« **Oh mais c'est mignon tout plein ici... » Commenta Aleera en arrivant devant les portes du village._

_Il s'agit d'un petit village, qui devait à peut près contenir une centaine de personnes en faisant un calcul rapide. Il était composé de petites maisonnettes en bois, dans le style chalet, qui s'alignaient des deux cotés d'une longue et large route et qui se terminer par un bâtiment plus grand que les autres. On aurait dit une sorte de manoir victorien en pierre. Bref, ça coupait vraiment avec le reste de la petite ville, ça avait même un coté déplacé._

_« Ca a l'air plutôt calme... » Répondit John en regardant la rue déserte._

_« J'aime pas ça, c'est trop calme... » Commenta Rodney en regardant son détecteur de signe de vie ancien dans sa main. « Apparemment il y a une sorte d'attroupement dans le grand bâtiment en face, sinon rien... »_

_« Et bien je suppose que nous n'avons plus qu'à marcher jusqu'à la-bas alors... »_

_« Teyla a raison Major, allons les rencontrer... » S'enquit Aiden en commençant à marcher à la suite du scientifique, vite suivit par les autres marines et Kavanagh qui bizarrement n'avait pas fait beaucoup de bruit depuis son arrivée sur cette planète._

_« Ford, avouez que vous dites uniquement pour avoir une réponse à votre pari... » _

_« Pas du tout Major ! » Répondit le Lieutenant en se retournant quelques secondes avec un sourire innocent aux lèvres avant de continuer._

**Fin Flash-Back**

Oui, c'était vraiment trop beau pour durer.

Devant lui, Aleera se prit le pied sur une énorme racine à la surface de la terre et s'étala de tout son long dans un petit cri. John arriva rapidement à sa hauteur vu la vitesse à laquelle il courrait et l'attrapa par le bras pour se relever.

« C'est pas le moment de faire un pique nique... »

« Non mais tu crois que j'ai fais exprès en plus ! » S'exclama la jeune fille en sautillant sur un pied, à moitié supporter par son père. « J'arrive à peine à poser mon pied par terre... »

« Quoi ? Mais tu t'es juste pris une racine... »

« Je suis une fille ! Je suis fragile ! Je ne suis pas militaire comme toi ! Et j'ai mal au pied ! »

John lui mit alors la main sur la bouche devant cet éclat de voix. Il manquerait plus qu'ils se fassent repérer en plus de cela.

« Mais bon sang, tais-toi, tu veux nous faire repérer ? Je crois qu'on a réussi à les semer... » Murmura-t-il sans enlever sa main.

Autour d'eux, il n'y avait qu'un silence... à part les bruits des feuilles qui se balançaient au rythme de la brise fraîche qui était apparue. Il décida donc d'enlever doucement sa main de la bouche de sa fille qui continuer tout de même à sautiller sur un pied en regardant autour d'eux. Le Major aurait bien rit de la petite sauterelle près de lui si la situation n'avait pas été aussi délicate.

« Tu crois ou tu es sur ? » Demanda la petite brune aux aguets.

« J'en suis sur... »

Mais malgré le ton calme de son père, la petite brune continua de regarder autour d'eux avant de pousser un hurlement de terreur quand elle entendit un sifflement aiguë à coté de son oreille gauche. Une hache venait juste de se planter dans le tronc de l'arbre entre elle et son père. Quelques centimètres vers la gauche et puis... Pouf ! Plus d'Aleera...

« C'EST CA QUE TU APPELLE SUR ! » Cria-t-elle en essayant de courir malgré son pied.

« C'EST PAS LE MOMENT ! »

John essaya tant bien que mal de l'aider à aller plus vite, en passant un bras autour de son épaule pour ne pas qu'elle tombe du coté droit, coté où elle avait mal à la cheville. Voyant que ça n'aidait pas beaucoup pour déguerpir plus vite, il s'arrêta rapidement et se plaça devant sa fille pour mettre en pratiquer les grands moyens. Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il se baissa pour repartir quelques secondes plus tard avec Aleera sur son épaule, porter en sac à patate...

Oh moins ils allaient plus vite c'était déjà ça...

« Évite de me ballotter dans tous les sens comme ça si tu tiens à ta veste ! » Marmonna la jeune fille, pas très heureuse de cette position parfaitement inconfortable mais surtout humiliante et pour couronner le tout, ça lui donner la nausée.

« Si t'es pas contente je te laisse te débrouiller avec les paysans qui nous poursuivent ! » Haleta John sans ralentir. « Et puis c'est ta faute si on en est là ! »

« Même pas vrai d'abord ! »

« Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? »

**Flash Back**

_L'équipe entière se dirigea donc d'un pas lent vers cet immense manoir qui surplomber la petit ville. Arriver aux portes de celui-ci, tous le monde stoppa lorsque Rodney émit d'une voix un peu trop hésitante un 'hoho'._

_« Hoho ? » Répéta Aiden en se mettant immédiatement en position de combat et en regardant autour de lui, vite rejoint par les autres militaires présents._

_« Comment ça hoho ? » Demanda John._

_« C'est un bon ou un mauvais hoho ? » Murmura Aleera en se cachant dans le dos de l'Athosienne pour se rassurer._

_« Je n'en suis pas certain encore... » Répondit le canadien, les yeux fixés sur son détecteur d'énergie. _

_« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir, c'est d'aller voir derrière le manoir... »_

_« Mais bien sur Rodney, après vous... » Le Major Sheppard se tourna alors vers le groupe de militaire. « Ford, Mattews, Andrew et tous les autres, restez ici et prévenez nous par radio en cas de problème. Teyla avec moi et Kavanagh, venez aussi... » Finit-elle à contre coeur avant de lever les doigts pour arrêter toutes tentatives de répliques du scientifique qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche. « C'est un ordre... oui je sais, vous n'êtes pas militaire, vous n'avez pas à suivre mes ordres et blablabla, sauf que là vous êtes en mission et que j'ai donc toute autorité sur vous, militaire ou pas, alors suivez nous sans commentaires... »_

_Aleera suivit d'un pas léger Rodney en tirant le bras de Teyla pour qu'elle la suive à l'intérieur du manoir, et tira la langue de manière vraiment mature à Kavanagh quand elle passa devant lui avant d'afficher un grand sourire._

_XxX_

_L'intérieur de la battisse était décorer avec de nombreux motifs ornés d'or et autres pierres précieuses incruster aussi à même les immenses colonnes de pierres. Ca en venait même à donner mal aux yeux. Des tableaux recouvraient la moitié des murs montrant plusieurs personnes, des hommes, habillés avec luxe, une couronne sur la tête._

_« Une famille royale sûrement. » Répondit Teyla en suivant du regard les tableaux elle aussi._

_« Moi je me demande s'ils connaissent les idées de Freud sur les préoccupations de l'homme concernant la taille ? » (1) Demanda Aleera avec un petit sourire, la tête littéralement en arrière pour apercevoir le haut plafond décoré aussi de fresques. « On se croirait à la chapelle Sixtine ici... »_

_Son père eut un léger sourire amusé devant le commentaire de sa fille avant d'avancer à la suite de Rodney qui était arrivé sur la terrasse de derrière, bientôt suivi par Aleera et Teyla. Une sorte de cérémonie semblait se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Un homme, les cheveux grisonnant, était habillé d'une longue toge blanche et faisait de grands signes de bras à toute une assemblée qui semblait avoir l'air complètement béat._

_« Bientôt, tous... nous serons tous récompenser pour l'immense sacrifice que notre peuple a fait pour tenir cette promesse. Ils reviendront, et chacun de nous, chacun des protecteurs de la relique recevront de la main de nos ancêtres l'illumination divine... »_

_« J'aime pas trop quand ils parlent comme ça... » Voyant les regards incompréhensifs des autres, John développa. « Ben oui, vous savez avec des paroles totalement fanatiques, on dirait qu'ils attendent le Messie... Et puis vous savez de quoi sont capables les fanatiques... »_

_Oh oui, bien sur qu'ils le savaient, bon, peut être pas Teyla qui n'avait pas vécu sur cette bonne vieille Terre, mais les fanatique étaient les pires gens sur lesquels ils pouvaient tombés. Pour Rodney et Aleera, qui était sur la même longueur c'était des personnes totalement cinglées, prêts à tuer et vendre leur famille pour une cause totalement idiote. Seulement, voir cette scène rendit la jeune adolescente un peu pâle, la faisant se souvenir de ses anciens ennemis... Mieux valait oublier cela pour le moment._

_« Des fanatiques ? »_

_« Pas maintenant Teyla, mais je vous promet de voir raconter tout... » Répondit Sheppard senior en reculant le plus silencieusement possible à l'intérieur de la maison. « Je crois qu'on devrait partir, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... »_

_« Ces gens ne me semblant pas dangereux Major Sheppard... » Commenta l'Athosienne ne comprenant pas la réaction de son CO. (2)_

_John se dit qu'il allait avoir la discussion au sujet des fanatiques tout de suite avant que ceux ci ne se rendent compte de leur présence, mais c'était sans compter sur la voix aimablement orgueilleuse d'un certain scientifique à queue de cheval._

_« Oui, de toute façon qu'est ce que peut bien nous faire des pauvres paysans avec leur petites fourches à foin... »_

_« T'embrocher ? » Répondit en même temps Aleera et Rodney avant d'échanger un sourire complice._

_« Nos armes... enfin vos armes devraient être plus qu'efficace si quiconque essayait de nous... »_

_« Hé oh fanatiques Kavanagh, vous vous rappelez ? » Commença à s'énerver le Canadien avant de continuer « Vous savez une adhésion passionnée et inconditionnelle à une cause, un enthousiasme durable et presque monomaniaque pour un sujet quelconque, un attachement opiniâtre, aveugle et parfois violent à une opinion, à un objet... » (3)_

_« Rodney, vous avez lu toutes les définitions des mots du dictionnaire ou quoi ? »_

_Le scientifique foudroya du regard capitaine Kirk._

_« En faite, oui, mais là n'est pas la question... »_

_« Et alors ? Ils ne font rien de mal d'après ce que j'ai compris... » Continua l'Athosienne en regardant l'assemblée._

_« Il s'agit d'êtres partials, guidés et inspirés par une foi fervente, qui ne remet jamais en doute ses préceptes et ses dogmes et qui sont parfois prêt à sacrifier sa vie - et celle des autres! - à sa 'foi' » Répondit de nouveau Rodney avant de reculer à son tour en entraînant avec lui la jeune fille brune qui protesta d'un grand ' Hey !' en manquant de tomber en arrière._

_« Que faites vous ici étrangers ? » Arrêta une voix grave._

_En effet, avec son petit cri, Aleera avait attirait l'attention de tout le monde sur les Atlantes._

_« C'est de ta faute ça... » Répondit d'une voix haineuse Kavanagh._

_« 'De toute façon qu'est ce que peut bien nous faire des pauvres paysans avec leur petites fourches à foin...' » Imita exagérément Sheppard junior avant de faire un petit sourire pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, mais rien ne se passa comme prévu..._

**Fin Flash Back**

« Quoi c'est ça ta preuve ? » S'insurgea Aleera en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas régurgiter son repas sur le dos de son père qui continuer de courir.

Elle se demandait s'il pouvait tenir longtemps à se rythme sans s'arrêter, avec un poids sur son dos. D'ailleurs, il semblait à peine s'en apercevoir à l'allure à la quelle il allait. La jeune brune leva les yeux pour regarder derrière eux. Ils étaient encore suivit d'une horde qui semblait vraiment en furie, alors qu'elle n'avait pas fait grand chose en réalité...

« Non, je parle de ce que tu as fait après... »

Quoi après ? Oh ça... Bon d'accord c'était sa faute.

**Flash Back**

_Le sourire d'Aleera se transforma rapidement en grimace lorsqu'elle remarqua que tout le monde la regarder la bouche à moitié ouverte et les yeux exorbités. _

_« Seigneur dites moi qu'ils font tous une crise de je-sais-pas-quoi pour qu'on ait le temps de se tirer d'ici vite fait... » Pria à voix haute la jeune fille en commençant à paniquer._

_Quoi qu'est ce qu'elle avait sur la figure pour que tout ces paysans la regarde ainsi ? Non il ne regardait son visage, il regarda quelque chose autour de son cou, sa pierre, son émeraude au bout de la chaîne qu'elle avait récupérer après que toutes les informations qu'il contenait se trouver maintenant dans les ordinateurs de la Cité._

_« C'est elle, elle porte la clé maudite autour de son cou ! »_

_Des nombreux cris surgirent alors de la foule après ces mots étranges, comme s'ils allaient tous mourir dans les quelques secondes qui allaient suivre._

_« C'est bon, on y va maintenant... » Réagit John en mode militaire en reculant à son tour et tirant sa fille. « Ravie de vous avoir rencontrer mais euh... nous sommes très presser, vous pouvez retourner à vous occupassions et... »_

_« Attraper le démon impure ! »_

_« Qui t'appelle impure espèce de sale dégénéré ! » Cria à son tour Aleera. « Vas-y approche que je puisse te mettre la racler du siècle ! Essaie de m'attraper si tu peux, avec toutes la graisses que t'as, tu aurais sûrement du mal à me suivre plus de 10 mètres ! »_

_Un silence avait accueilli les paroles de l'adolescente. Une femme, même pas, une enfant osait parler ainsi à leur grand prêtre. Et bien évidement de son coté, Aleera se giflait plusieurs fois mentalement pour punir son caractère très impulsif. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher comme à chaque fois, et ça lui retombait encore dessus. _

_« Tuer la ! Et tuer les autres aussi ! »_

_« Je disais ça pour rigoler ! » Hurla-t-elle avant de se mettre à courir suivit par tous le reste du groupe._

**Fin Flash Back**

« C'est pas ma faute à moi s'il me prenne pour un démon... »

Finalement, son père la déposa à terre et regarda autour d'eux. Il avait enfin réussit à les semer, avec un énorme poids sur les épaules. Sheppard 1 – Paysans en furie 0.

« Je pense que les autres ont du réussit à aller jusqu'à la Porte... »

« On aurait pas du se séparer comme ça... » Marmonna Aleera en proie à une légère prise de panique avant de regarder la tête de son père. « Au faite... »

L'adolescente lui donna une petite taloche sur le derrière de la tête de son père qui répondit un 'Aïe pourquoi tu m'a frappé !' en murmurant, ce à quoi elle avait répondu qu'il était hors de question qu'elle refasse l'appât pour permettre aux autres de partir. Non pas qu'elle était égoïste, mais elle avait tout de même un instinct de conservation qui fonctionnait parfaitement.

Donc en faite le score était Sheppard 2 – Paysans en furie 0.

« On est pas loin, il suffit de faire un sprint jusqu'à la porte. Tu n'as plus mal au pied ? »

« Si, j'ai encore mal, mais si tu me prend encore une fois sur ton dos, je vais vraiment tout régurgiter le MRE sur ta veste... » (4) Soupira sa fille. « ... donc je préfère courir, je peux poser mon pied maintenant... »

« D'accord on y va à 3... » John se prépara en se redressant un peu, suivit d'Aleera. « 1... »

« ILS SONT ICI ! »

« 3 ! » Hurlèrent en même temps les 2 Sheppard en détalant le plus rapidement possible.

Le militaire regardait en même temps sa fille, allant à la même allure que lui malgré le faite qu'elle ait soi disant mal au pied. A tous les coups, elle avait du dire ça pour qu'on la porte. Ou sinon elle fonctionnait comme Rodney, il suffisait qu'elle soit totalement terrifié, ou face à un grand danger pour lui donner des ailes. Décidément, il se disait qu'il fallait que la jeune fille passe moins de temps avec le scientifique.

Il voyait au loin la porte, qui était encore ouverte à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux, seulement les autres étaient vraiment très prêt d'eux. Le Major agrippa donc la veste de sa fille pour la protéger des divers projectiles qui pleuvaient sur eux, et se cachèrent ensemble derrière le DHD en tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

« Tape le code d'identification... » Demanda John en sortant légèrement de sa cachette pour lui permettre de tirer sur ses poursuivants.

« J'ai pas de Code ! Et en plus j'ai pas de GDO ! » (5)

« Appel Weir ! »

« J'ai pas de radio ! » (6) Paniqua Aleera en se souvenant de sa discussion avec Teyla un peu plus tôt.

« Bon sang mais t'as quoi alors ? » Grogna le Militaire en voyant de plus en plus de monde arriver alors que son arme était à présent vide.

« Un P-90 chargé à bloc ! » Répondit-elle en lui tendant son arme avant de lui arracher l'oreillette et de le mettre sur son oreille. « Est ce quelqu'un m'entends ? Elizabeth ? ELIZABETH ? » Commença-t-elle à criait en se protégeant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, à la fois des divers instruments coupants qui pleuvait dans sa direction mais aussi des bruits que faisaient son arme à coté.

« Aleera ? »

« Oui qui voulait que ce soit d'autre ? Lever le bouclier, on ne va pas tenir longtemps ! »

« Je ne peux pas, vous êtes peut être sous la contrainte de l'ennemi, taper votre code d'identification ou aller sur le site Alpha... »

« On a plus de GDO quand au DHD, et bien il est totalement hors d'usage et hors de portée ! »

Son père se baissa de nouveau à coté d'elle, son dos reposant sur le DHD, une grimace déformant son visage et jeta l'arme sur le coté, il était vide lui aussi. John la fixait des yeux, la respiration saccadé tendit qu'elle faisait de même, comme s'ils sentaient tous les deux que la fin était proche.

Aleera ouvra grands les yeux en pensant à ce qu'il se passait et secoua négativement la tête comme pour se persuader elle même que tout ce qui se passait n'était pas réel. Non, elle n'était pas revenu à cet époque pour rien, elle allait le sauver, elle allait sauver son père, et sa mère aussi, et tous les autres ! Faire tout ce chemin, s'être sacrifier comme tous les soldats présents sur Atlantis en 2025, tous ça... pour rien. Elle ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Enfermer dans ce cauchemar qui allait se réaliser, l'adolescente ne remarquait même pas qu'elle avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles et qu'elle se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière en prononçant à voix basse des 'Non pas ça... pitié pas ça... Pas tous ça pour rien... non... non... non... non... ' avant qu'un bras ne vienne encercler ses épaules pour la réconforter.

John avait voulu enfin jouer son rôle de père. La détresse de la jeune fille qui était de son sang lui avait comme fait un déclic dans son esprit. Elle n'était qu'une adolescente, plongé dans un univers lugubre alors que sa seule préoccupation devrait être 'Quel vêtement porter pour plaire à tel garçon'. Et s'il devait quitter cette terre, alors autant partir avec cet honneur et ce geste de réconfort qui lui faisait aussi du bien.

« Ne pleure pas... s'il te plaît ne pleure pas... » Berça doucement le Militaire en remarquant du coin de l'oeil les fameux paysans arrivaient vers eux, d'un pas lent et méfiant. « Chuuutt... »

Il essuya doucement les quelques petites larmes silencieuses qui sillonnaient les joues pâles de sa fille qui sanglotait doucement.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi... » Pria-t-elle en levant ses yeux rougis vers lui.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux Aleera... »

Celle-ci hocha d'un geste lent la tête avant de poser sa tête sur le torse de son père qui l'avait toujours dans ses bras. Boum... boum... boum... Elle pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur même à travers tous son attirail de militaire. Boum... boum... boum... il ne suffisait que de cette musique pour l'apaiser dans un moment pareil... Boum... boum... boum... et de la main qui lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

« Je vous donne 20 secondes pour passer la Porte pas une de plus... » Grésilla la voix d'Elizabeth dans son oreillette pour briser l'instant.

Aleera sursauta en regarda son père qui avait apparemment entendu lui aussi. Il se redressèrent d'un même mouvement, les mains jointes et coururent pour finalement traverser le vortex en se jetant littéralement dedans, emmenant avec eux, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas en arrivant sur cette planète...

XxX

« Une équipe médicale dans la salle de la Porte tout de suite ! »

Aleera sur le ventre par terre, regarda à ses cotés son père dans la même position qu'elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres qu'elle lui rendit, en sentant une petite pression sur sa main qu'il n'avait pas lâcher.

« Ca fait Sheppard 3 – Paysans 0... » Chuchota-t-elle. « Si tu pensais que je ne savais pas à quoi tu pense, tu te met le doigt dans l'oeil mon vieux... »

« Tu me dois le respect je te signale... »

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, elle se sentit de plus en plus nauséeuse. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à voir autour d'elle, tout comme son père qui apparemment balancer dangereusement sa tête de gauche à droite comme pour rester éveiller. A demi-consciente, elle sentit des mains la retourner délicatement sur le dos, un accent étrange et craquant un peu affolé, quelques chose lui serrer le bras, un masque à oxygène sur le visage puis un 'Bloody Hell, des flèches empoisonnées !'

Sa dernière pensée fut 'Merde, ça fait Sheppard 3 – Paysan 1' avant que le noir ne l'emporte.

**TBC...**

* * *

Pouahhhhhh, je me suis carrément lâcher sur ce chapitre, je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Au début je ne voulais pas du tout faire une fin comme ça, mais il faut croire que le beau brun que j'ai rencontré il y a peu me rend fleur bleue... En plus je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre là ! Bref, suite à un éclair de génie qui m'a traversé la tête, j'ai décidé cette fin pour jouer à un petit jeu dans le prochain chapitre hihi... Genre quelqu'un qui se ballade dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre à cause de certaines flèches empoisonnées par exemple si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Enfin, j'avais promis que vous saurez le père des jumelles mais j'ai été très déçue par le peu de reviews que j'ai reçu. Vous savez comment je marche maintenant pour vous donnez ce que vous voulez hein ?

**(1)** J'ai revu Titanic il n'y a pas longtemps et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le mettre ici. Je crois que même que c'est ma citation préféré dans ce film après le 'Je suis le roi du monde !' et 'Jack, je vole !' lol

**(2)** CO : Commandant Officer, enfin il me semble.

**(3)** Merci Wikipedia !

**(4)** MRE : Meal-Ready-to-Eat, les délicieuses rations de l'Armée Américaine. Personnellement je n'ai jamais goûté, mais rien qu'à voir ce à quoi ça ressemble, je n'ai pas envie d'y goûter !

**(5)** Il s'agit bien évidement des appareils permettant de savoir qui veut traverser la Porte pour désactiver le bouclier de la Porte.

**(6)** Dans le chapitre précédent, Aleera boude un peu lorsqu'elle remarque la conversation entre Teyla et Elizabeth via l'oreillette, parce qu'elle n'en a pas.


	7. Au coeur des souvenirs

* * *

**RÉÉCRIRE L'HISTOIRE****

* * *

**

**Auteur : **Funnygirl0531

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part Aleera, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fanfiction et blablabla...

**Résumé :** L'expédition Atlantis semble enfin prendre ses marques dans la Cité et commence l'exploration de la Galaxie de Pégase afin de trouver un moyen de se protéger des Wraith ou de les détruire. Quelle est leur surprise en voyant débarquer une jeune fille de 17 ans à travers la Porte des Etoiles qui semble venir du Futur... De leur Futur... Aucun Ship dans cette fanfiction.

**

* * *

**

Merci à _Idrill, doxidyn, Clélia, Gaïa, nico_ et _Ellie Weir_ pour leurs reviewzs au précédent chapitre.

Vous aurez enin une réponse à une de vos questions dans ce chapitre !

* * *

Un jour et demi… vingts trois heures… huit minutes et quarante deux secondes, quarante trois, quarante quatre... C'était le temps écoulé depuis que le Major Sheppard et sa fille s'étaient effondrés sur le sol en passant la porte des étoiles... Ils avaient étés amener à l'infirmerie et soignés autant que possible lorsque les médecins s'étaient aperçus qu'ils avaient reçus des flèches empoisonnées. Seulement le problème c'est que personne ne savait les effets du dit poison qui les ronger. Leurs poumons s'étaient apparemment effondrés, empêchant d'abord Aleera de ne plus respirer convenablement, rapidement suivit par son père. Après quelques minutes de bataille, Carson avait finalement réussi à les stabiliser. Mais cela n'empêcher par les deux patients de rester dans un profond coma, rendant leur médecin et ami désespéré de ne pas savoir pourquoi ils n'étaient pas en train de sauter dans tous les sens dans son antre.

« Alors du nouveau ? »

Elizabeth n'arrêtait pas de penser au faite qu'elle aurait du baisser le bouclier dès la communication d'Aleera, mais elle avait du respecter la procédure à la lettre. Pas de code d'identification, pas de passage. Et voilà où ça la menait. Elle devait déjà s'estimer heureuse qu'ils soient en un seul morceau, mais si elle les avaient laissés rentrer tout de suite sur Atlantis...

« Rien, toujours dans leur coma. Je ne comprends, ils devraient être réveiller, ne serait-ce qu'avec tous les stimulants que je leur ait donné, mais rien, même pas un battement de cils... » Se désola l'écossais en soupirant avant de regarder les deux patients.

Aleera était allongé d'un air rigide sur son lit. Son visage avait pourtant l'air détendu malgré ses lèvres blanches et sèches et le dessous de ses yeux résolument fermés bleuies. Un masque transparent avait été posé sur son nez et sa bouche afin de lui fournir l'oxygène nécessaire pour ses poumons à présent fragilisés. Le plus impressionnant était sans aucun doute le teint cadavérique qu'elle avait. La seule chose chose qui permettait de dire avec certitude que l'adolescente était en vie était le bip régulier du moniteur cardiaque prêt d'elle qui accompagnait celui de son père, qui était dans la même posture qu'elle.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à les... détacher ? »

Aussi étrange que cela avait pu paraître, leur main était toujours lié comme à leur traverser et malgré les efforts pour les séparer, rien n'y avait fait.

« Non... »

Hochant doucement la tête, Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de les dévisager, un air coupable visible sur son visage avant de soupirer tristement.

« Vous croyez qu'ils souffrent ? »

« Ils sont dans le coma, ils ne doivent rien sentir du tout... »

Et pourtant, le Docteur Beckett était loin de se douter de ce qui se déroulait vraiment sous ses yeux.

* * *

_De la brume, du blanc. _

_Derrière, devant, à gauche, à droite aussi, partout du blanc. _

_Génial, j'adore le blanc !_

Il s'agissait des paroles de désespoir que poussaient à ce moment John en regardant partout autour de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, la première chose qu'il se dit est qu'il était sûrement mort. Seulement lorsque l'on était mort, on était supposé entendre des sortes de bourdemment désagréables dans les oreilles. Ca serait plutôt comme la félicité et tout le reste après tout ce qu'il avait accompli de son vivant. Il n'avait jamais été croyant, mais maintenant cela semblait être une bonne idée si sa vie était terminée.

Il ne put rien ajouter qu'il se sentit brutalement tirer en arrière avec une violence inouïe pour avoir l'aperçu d'une étrange vision...

* * *

Un petit bruit de vent avant de finir comme un claquement de fouet...

« Aouch ! Mais je travaille ! » S'exclama une petite fille brune de 9 ans en agitant sa main droite pour faire passer la douleur aiguë de ses doigts.

Elle était vêtue d'une petite jupe noire, une petite chemise sur laquelle était délicatement noué une belle petite cravate rouge vif. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en deux petites couettes sur le coté, laissant tomber sur son visage marqué par des rondeurs enfantines, ses longs et fins cheveux noir, ne cachant rien de son air contrarié.

« Tu avais la tête en l'air... » Grogna une voix masculine.

« Non c'est pas vrai ! » S'insurgea la petite fille.

_Oh mon dieu..._

John regardait la scène un peu en retrait, mais aucun des deux protagonistes semblaient faire attention à sa présence ici. Le militaire passa sa main devant la petite fille, pour remarquer qu'effectivement, personne ne semblait le voir. Super, à tous les coups il était un fantôme ou quelque chose du genre. Il avait toujours eut de la chance, c'était certain. Il essaya de poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme, mais au lieu de rencontrer quelque chose de solide, il ne fit que traverser son corps. La confirmation comme quoi il était un revenant ne lui sembla tout à coup pas si stupide que cela.

« Bien sur que si ! »

« Nan, même pas vrai d'abord... »

« Ne mens pas Aleera... »

_Aleera ?_

Il doutait un instant que beaucoup de personne se prénomme ainsi dans toute la Galaxie de Pégase. Le Major avait remarqué qu'il était au moins toujours Atlantis, maigre consolation. John finit par détaillait du regard la jeune fille : des cheveux noir de jais, des yeux verts, un pli de mécontentement sur son front et... oh seigneur... le pendentif autour du cou. Une chaîne sur laquelle pendait une petite émeraude. Une émeraude qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Il avait devant lui, sa fille quand elle était plus petite !

« Mais je ne mentais pas, je réfléchissais, c'est différent... »

La petite Aleera de 10 ans, la mine boudeuse, croisa les bras avant de pousser le plus loin possible d'elle, une feuille devant elle. Elle leva ensuite ses yeux décidés vers son professeur particulier.

« Et puis c'est nul les Maths, ça sert à rien à part donner des migraines... »

« On ne te demande pas ton avis jeune fille, on te demande de les faire et c'est tout. C'est ce qu'on appelle s'instruire ma chère... »

Le Docteur Rodney McKay, génie de son état, regardait sa filleule d'un air moqueur. Son physique semblait s'être figé depuis quelques années. Sa silhouette était la même, tout comme sa visage hormis les cheveux grisonnants qu'il affichait et les quelques petites rides ci et là.

John ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger rire en voyant le futur physique du Canadien et sa condition de professeur. (1)

« Mais c'est siiiii chiant, il fait super beau dehors, le soleil brille, on ne pourrait pas reporter ça à demain et sortir un peu à l'extérieur ? » Demanda Aleera avec espoir.

« Non, il n'en ai pas question, tu finis tes calculs d'abord. Et pas la peine de me faire les yeux larmoyants, je connais très bien cette technique puisque c'est moi qui te l'ai apprise... »

Dans un soupir à faire réveiller les morts, la petite fille ramena à contre coeur la feuille vers elle avant de reprendre son stylo en main et de se plonger dans l'enfer des mathématiques. Mais sa bonne volonté ne dura pas plus de cinq petites minutes. La brunette avait alors poser son coude sur la table pour maintenir sa tête, ses pieds se balançant doucement dans le vide et son attention était plus focalisé sur les paillettes de son stylo que sur sa copie.

**_Clac !_**

« Aïeeeeeeeuuuuuhhhhhh ! »

Et encore un petit coup de canne sur les doigts de la jeune fille...

* * *

Le militaire resta de justesse sur ses pieds. Il avait de nouveau était tiré en arrière sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi et se trouvait à présent devant le décor de l'intérieur de ses quartiers qu'il avait parfaitement reconnu. Puis il se tourna rapidement en entendant la porte d'entrée coulissé pour laisser passer... lui.

John regarda son double, d'un air parfaitement étonné. C'était lui, son double. Ou plutôt presque. Le nouveau venu avait l'air passablement fatigué vu les cernes qu'il arborait sous ses yeux, les cheveux plus décoiffés que d'habitude mais toujours aussi noir. Etait-ce son futur lui ? Il n'avait pratiquement pas changé, c'était réconfortant...

« Princesse, qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure là ? Je t'avais dit te rester au lit il me semble non ? »

Sheppard fantôme se retourna immédiatement pour laisser voir une toute petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir l'air plus de 6 ans. Celle-ci, les cheveux court, était habillé d'une longue chemise de nuit toute blanche, tenait serrer contre son petit corps un ours en peluche, un doigt suçant doucement son pouce alors que son regard était fixé sur son double qui lui souriait tendrement. Embrumée encore par le sommeil, la petite fille frotta doucement sa petite main contre son oeil.

« Aller viens me voir ma chérie... »

D'un geste rapide, la petite fille courra pratiquement vers lui, le traversant sans s'en rendre compte pour se précipiter dans les bras tendus de son double, qui la souleva délicatement du sol pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Comment elle va Lizzie ? »

« Elle va très bien Aleera, elle est juste fatiguée... »

_Holala, il n'allait tout de même pas revivre tous les souvenirs de sa fille si ?_

« Je pourrais les voir les bébés ? Ils sont comment ? Et Carson... »

« Hé doucement...» Rit John en se laissant tomber dans un canapé, emportant avec lui sa fille. « Lizzie, va bien, les jumelles vont bien, et le nouveau papa va bien aussi... »

« Tu crois que Carson me fera toujours des câlins maintenant qu'il a des petites filles lui aussi ? »

_Carson et Elizabeth ? Ensemble ?_

« Mais oui, personne ne peux résister au charme légendaire des Sheppard ! »

_Mon dieu, mais indiquez moi la sortie !_

John fantôme regardait la scène de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant ce débordement d'affection dont il faisait preuve... ferait preuve... plus tard dans le futur... enfin bref, il ne s'était jamais vu en père de famille tendre.

« Va au lit maintenant... »

La petite fille flaqua un gros bisou sonore sur la joue de son père avant de descendre de ses genoux, et courra jusqu'à sa chambre sans se retourner.

« Moi aussi je vais me coucher tient... »

« Elle est où maman ? » Cria une petite voix à moitié étouffée.

« Je t'ai dit d'aller au lit ! »

« Mais j'y suis sauf que je ne dors pas c'est tout... »

_Il faut que je me rappelle de ne pas la laisser trop longtemps avec Rodney..._

« Ohhh Rodney ! » Soupira l'autre version en même temps. « Aleera tu dors sinon demain tu n'ira pas voir les jumelles ! »

* * *

John commençait à s'impatienter de plus ne plus en voyant un à un défiler devant ses yeux des souvenirs plutôt intime de sa jeune fille. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait encore pour mériter cela ? Il n'en savait rien du tout. Il vit d'innombrables choses biens, moins bien, décourageant, déconcertant, amusant et tendre...

_Aleera à 1 an, lors de ses premiers pas, essayant tant bien que mal de rester sur ses pieds en se dirigeant vers lui._

_Elizabeth, un énorme ventre abritant ses jumelles en train de lire une histoire à tous les enfants de la Cité présent._

_Rodney, Carson, lui courant derrière une Aleera de 14 ans riant aux éclats parce qu'elle avait teint leur cheveux en bleu, vert et rouge après leur avoir donner des somnifères._

_Lui, apparemment gravement blessé, presque entièrement bandés de pansements. avec ses amis autour de lui, et une adolescente brune endormi sur son corps immobile._

_Aleera en train dormir devant la porte de son bureau, les joues encore trempées de larmes qu'elle avait pleuré._

_Aleera en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche un jeune homme, et lui, son double sous le choc de voir cela, comme en pleine crise d'apoplexie._

_Lui en train de se faire épingler son nouveau grade de Général sur les épaulettes de son uniforme de cérémonie, et tout le reste de la réception en son honneur..._

Finalement au bout de ce qui lui paressait quelques heures, un souvenir semblait avoir du mal à être clair. C'était comme s'il avait mal réglé l'antenne et que le programme qui défilé sous ses yeux était coupé de temps à autres, des bribes d'images avaient du mal à se stabiliser convenable pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il se passait hormis une jeune femme rousse allongé par terre et Aleera en train de crier en se précipitant vers elle.

Puis Sheppard fut prit d'un intense douleur à la tête qu'il l'aurait fait hurler si seulement il était vraiment dans son corps... Il avait l'impression de tomber en avant.

* * *

Carson était en train de faire rapidement un inventaire quand il entendit un long bruit bipant d'un moniteur. Il se retint de prononcer un juron avant de courir dans la salle et de remarquer qu'il s'agissait de celui de Sheppard père, qui semblait trembler, en manque d'air même avec le masque d'oxygène déposer sur son visage. 

« Infirmière ! Un calmant ! »

Une infirmière arriva immédiatement en préparant le plus rapidement une seringue lorsque Rodney, Ronon et Teyla arrivèrent pour leur visite journalière.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Hola... »

« Aidez moi à le tenir en place Aiden » Ordonna Carson en essayant de maintenant Sheppard sur le lit, qui semblait presque pris de convulsions au vue de ses gestes frénétiques, qui faillit le faire tomber de son lit.

« Sheppard, Sheppard calmez vous ! » Essaya Teyla d'une voix douce en prenant la main du malade dans un geste de réconfort...

« Bloody Hell ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous fait, mais il faudrait qu'il arrête ça... TOUTE DE SUITE MAJOR ! »

Dans l'autre lit à coté, Aleera commençait à son tour à pousser des gémissements, mais cela ne ressemblait pas à de la douleur physique...

« On a un problème de ce coté aussi... »

Mckay, après un instant d'hésitation, s'approcha du lit de la jeune fille qui commençait à s'agitait de plus en plus violemment, en coordination avec son père, rajoutant cependant des paroles plus ou moins obscures. Il comprit de quoi il s'agissait, c'était des suppliques qui commençaient à devenir de plus en plus audible...

« Pitié... pas ça... pitié... » Gémit-elle en déversant doucement des larmes le long de sa joue. « Non... non ! NON ! PAPA ! »

L'adolescente se redressa immédiatement en position assise, les yeux complètement ouvert, et respirer comme si elle venait de courir un marathon, manquant de faire tomber le scientifique, qui s'était pencher au dessus d'elle pour la rassurer.

John, comme s'il avait entendu ce cri de détresse pure, s'immobilisa dans un dernier sursaut, laissant l'infirmerie dans un calme désarmant, seulement briser par les sanglots d'Aleera qui avait l'air plus que désorientée.

Le plus proche d'elle, Rodney, essaya de calmer la jeune fille qui ne faisait que reculer de plus en plus dans son lit, pour éviter que quiconque ne la touche, vexant ainsi que le scientifique qui ne s'attendait pas à cela. Cependant, l'inquiétude le prit quand Carson remarqua qu'elle ne voulait que personne ne la touche non plus...

* * *

« Comment va John ? » Demanda Elizabeth en s'asseyant à la table de la salle de Briefing, faisant un geste pour les reste de l'équipe face de même. 

« Bien... Il est sorti de son coma, il est entrer en phase de sommeil maintenant, il ne devrait pas tarder à emmerger... » Annonça le médecin avec un léger sourire soulagé.

« Et Aleera ? » Demanda d'une petite voix le Canadien qui s'efforçait de ne pas remarquer les regard étonné avec le ton qu'il avait prit.

Le grand astrophysicien arrogant et donnant des ordres à tout va, s'était transformé ou s'était mis en mode grand frère protecteur. Mais les autres n'avaient pas à le blâmer, au moins il ne leur hurler plus dessus...

« Son cas m'inquiète plus, elle s'est enfermer dans un profond mutisme depuis réveil, elle n'a parler à personne, elle n'a même pas émit un seul son, elle ne laisse personne la toucher ou l'approcher de trop près, seul quelques privilégier peut apparemment s'approcher assez prêt d'elle pour lui prendre une prise de sang... »

Carson s'arrêta dans son diagnostic en posant délibéremment ses yeux sur McKay qui eut pour toute seule réponse un marmonnement comme quoi il n'était pas infirmier et que c'était pour rendre service, avant de reprendre son rapport.

« J'ai cru tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un effet secondaire dû à la drogue que contenait les flèches que nos deux patients s'étaient prises, mais après examen, j'ai remarqué qu'ils n'ont plus aucune toxine dans le sang... »

« Et on explique son état comment alors ? »Demanda Teyla de son attitude habituelle, c'es à dire parfaitement calme en toute circonstances.

« Traumatisme ? » Essaya Aiden.

« Oui je pencherais pour un traumatisme psychologique aussi, les données enregistrées montrent que le cerveau d'Aleera n'était pas au repos comme il aurait dû l'être, mais au contraire qu'il était en pleine activité. Il s'agissait plus précisément d'une zone bien précise qui nous sert à stocker nos souvenirs. »

« Donc... Elle revoyait ses souvenirs ? » Reformula Rodney, voulant savoir s'il avait parfaitement compris où voulait en venir Carson qui hocha la tête.

« Oui, par soucis, j'ai regarder les données du Major au même moment, et j'ai remarqué une forte activité cérébrale chez lui aussi... »

« Donc ils revivaient tous deux leur souvenirs.. » Conclu la dirigeante d'Atlantis.

« Non... » Répondit en soupirant l'Ecossais « La zone en activité du Major n'était pas même que celle de sa fille, il s'agissait de la zone correspondant à nos sensations et nos perceptions. »

Voyant le blanc qui régnait dans la salle de réunion, Carson eut le bon sens d'essayer de leur expliquer de manière plus succinct et beaucoup moins scientifiques.

« C'est la zone qui nous permet de reconnaître les objets que nous voyons, qui nous permet de reconnaître les sons, de reconnaître le goût de tel aliment, ou l'odeur de quelque chose... Je crois qu'Aleera revivait es souvenirs et qu'elle les partageait avec son père sans s'en rendre compte... »

**TBC**

* * *

**(1)** Je sais que j'avais lu quelque chose de ce genre dans une des mes reviews, je ne sais plus qui c'était (qu'il se manifeste pour que je puisse lui dédiait cette partie ! lol ) mais j'vais trouver l'idée amusante et là voilà donc !

**Note 1 :** Je tiens à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir poster ce chapitre plus tôt, j'essaierais de mettre le prochain aussi vite que possible !

**Note 2 :** Ensuite... Je tiens à m'excuser si tout mon explication médicale est totalement faux ! Lol ! Je n'y connais rien et je trouvais que ça pourrait être parfaitement plausible en y réfléchissant bien. Alors à tous ceux qui étudie la médecine de près ou de loin, je m'excuse humblement devant mes biens piètres connaissances sur le sujet.

A la prochaine et souhaiter moi bonne chance pour le bac que je passe dans quelques jours maintenant ! (MDR)


End file.
